


CRUSH(v./n.)

by fonety



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 1.霍乱时期2.空王冠3.国王棋4.远辞信Guest:1.傲慢与偏见2.Dust to Dust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇合集5 中文注意  
> 篇目顺序按照出本目录顺序

霍乱时期

X-MEN Erik Lensherr × Charles Xavier

 

 

“警察在找你。”她靠近的时候带着一种忧虑的戒备。女性身上总有一些多愁善感的情绪，在她被职业素养磨砺得彻底无情之前依旧是个有恰到好处魅力的通常女人。这就是查尔斯喜欢莫利亚的原因，如果他和她结婚可以创造一个安心的家庭，莫利亚·麦克格特可能会不同于其他女性更偏爱对社会犯罪为情投入更多热情，但他可以选择尊重；同样地，他能轻易知道莫利亚对自己十足尊敬，不仅仅是因为他是个年轻教授，而是正义感与无私的帮助赢得了她的好感。天作之合，他想，并且不失身份，再好不过了。所以他接下来的计划是先谈一谈古巴问题，作为美国男士总要对政治有一些见解；然后他会引出关于情感上经历挫折的故事，他可以现成截取酒吧里谁的经历复制到自己身上，只要那足够生动得体，发生在校园里有些老套就让它在校园外一个咖啡馆里。他们恋爱，充满着对未来的憧憬，即便是在局势紧张的时候也对旅行跃跃欲试——直到莫利亚等到她那杯酒。她有些焦虑，自然，毕竟生活在过去耶稣诞生的领土上的人们只要听说自己有些变异都会怀疑是否走入了恶魔的领域，而泽维尔是一个另类，将自己归于幸运儿和天生富有使命的使徒的有志青年，他不太一样，生理上和心理上都更加成熟又特别，他能够分担莫利亚的焦虑的。

“连FBI都乐此不疲地来捉捕我呢，比如站在我身前的这位秘密特工。”他调笑着将自己靠在吧台的姿势扭回，稍微站正了些，然后扯开了点领口——房间内真正有些闷热，大学生们的毛衣互相摩擦产生微弱的静电，还有些男孩把手伸进姑娘的衬衣里，这让能够体会一切的查尔斯更加难耐。

莫利亚摇了摇头：“不是这个。”她回答十分笃定，眼中焦虑并未散去。一会儿后，她手中摩挲着杯壁紧盯查尔斯的眼睛，问他：“你注意到被跟踪的情况吗？或是他人暗中议论的迹象——”

“这些时常发生，”查尔斯无所谓地回答，对自己的身处何种境地充满自信，他自顾咽了一口下去，“我还挺受派对们欢迎的，但不局限和学校女性——噢——我为之前的事情道歉了吗？”

“这很严重，查尔斯。”女性皱紧眉，“那些是便衣警察，戴着帽子坐在酒吧。他们看着你，我非常确信你当时没有看见因为……但是，”她深吸口气，“我们最好现在表演一下。”

“什么？”查尔斯困惑地挑起一边眉毛。

然后他便明白了。莫利亚踮起脚尖主动贴近他，将嘴唇覆在教授的嘴唇上。他在心底里就曾经发誓想要取一位大胆非凡的妻子，乖巧听话的那种在求学之路上已经见过无数，查尔斯甚至试过和保持处女情结的同学相处一晚——但她之后就去爱上真正充满魅力和朝气的足球队员了，即使如此查尔斯仍旧证明过他的技术上佳，入戏更快，所以在莫利亚只是贴近嘴唇而舌尖毫无作为时他有些意外，并试图在对方将自己头颅快速扳转扭来扭曲时提醒她这样并不真实。莫利亚如果曾经缺少情感经历那么他们最好根据查尔斯的步调来，他尝试探出舌尖，一点点，但酒精酥麻的反应让他在迷醉中突然惊醒了一下。

“……噢。”莫利亚首先放开了她，现在泽维尔确信她连如何镇定地换气都没学会。这太令人期待了，他想，但对方气喘吁吁警备地扭过头看向角落，左边阴暗处——警察们消失了。现在查尔斯·泽维尔感到一种冒犯，他本深情凝望的眼神扑了个空，然后女性转过身，甚至带有歉意，拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀。

“抱歉。”她腼腆笑了下。

“不，为什么？”查尔斯困惑地和她对视，后者尴尬地低下了头。这是个不适合在公众场合交流的话题，这就更加古怪了，他们是在连脱身边姑娘裙子都能被巧妙谅解的纽约酒吧！还有什么值得担心，变种人？国家危机？拜托，今天只是个普通的周末。

“你可以在脑中说出你的想法吗？”查尔斯挫败地叹了口气，指了指自己的太阳穴，然后装模作样地闭上眼。

他在脑海中看到那两个警察。是在他们的车后面一起来到酒吧的，在他们两个人先进入酒吧门而莫利亚在公共电话亭打完电话后她打了个哈欠才后进来，对这趟酒吧之行的无趣保持虚假的微笑——等一下，她不耐烦这一晚？查尔斯有些尴尬地皱紧了眉头，接下来就更加直观了，警察们在角落落座，没有上杯子，酒吧对此早已习惯，然后莫利亚的视线在其他地方寻找了一圈，然后看见了艾瑞克·兰谢尔。他脱了皮夹克搭在手腕，一只手自然地拿着酒杯绕过查尔斯的后背，另一只手覆在他的腰上，他们低着头在耳边互相交换了某句窃窃私语，然后艾瑞克窃笑了声，从查尔斯耳后拿起酒杯啜了一小口，顺势放回桌上，耸耸肩转身擦过莫利亚，熟视无睹朝门外走。

他能感受到莫利亚几乎夸张地张大嘴，看着警察们紧盯着吧台边上的动静，心中好奇为什么拥挤地站在中间的顾客们对此毫不知情，而警察们总是如此灵敏。

查尔斯愣了下，重新睁开眼花了点时间，他先是酝酿着张合嘴唇，最后同样凝重地回看向莫利亚，对方依旧处在不知如何开口的状态。

“我们……”查尔斯艰难地吞咽了下，“我们该先找到警察，是吗？”

“对，最好补救一下，如果他们……啊，那个能力，你说能够消除记忆的。”

“是的。”查尔斯说。他下意识捂住了嘴，现在嘴唇上女性的气息减少多了。他没有意识到，现在他也不确定在艾瑞克凑到耳边的时候他们有没有发生什么过节，有正儿八经触碰的那种——但他们当时聊到女人的性高潮点，艾瑞克贴在他耳边说如果想事后尽快脱身最好在对方高潮时不要被引诱着去和对方十指交叠，这个话题在如此距离下产生并不令人惊讶。他也没亲泽维尔的脸颊，真的，查尔斯完全确认艾瑞克没考虑这方面——至少在当时他脑中或许一片空白，所以直到莫利亚走来搭讪前自己到底经历了什么也不确定，他一直在愣神，这不是个好迹象，瑞雯·泽维尔曾说他从不因为调情分心。

走出酒吧之后那辆警车刚刚发动，泽维尔加快脚步走了过去。等到他们花费五分钟和警察交涉并直接删除了一整段酒吧的故事之后查尔斯松了口气，转过身时艾瑞克靠在门边在读一份时报。他朝查尔斯抬了下下颚，带着莫名的揣测紧盯着他和莫利亚肩膀之间的距离。拜托，查尔斯痛苦地吸了口气，举步维艰地朝对方迈去。

莫利亚是个好对象，他提醒自己。这个定论没有前因后果，就只是确切存在。他还是可以在回到温彻斯特的宅邸后去她的房间商讨一下这方面，明天只是孩子们的训练而已，艾瑞克看上去也难得的放松。距离艾瑞克·兰谢尔还有十步的时候他想起来，他们的确除了女人还聊了些别的话题，有关少数人群的权宜，艾瑞克说德国军队里操妓女不行，他在来到美国后才知道士兵可以享受，普通民众也会涉足婚外情变。他凑到查尔斯耳边，在泽维尔讲了一个他恐吓学生们即使是现在西德也是军事管理的笑话之后几乎用整齐尖锐的牙齿咬在查尔斯涨红的耳根上。

太近了，太热又充满湿气，查尔斯将陌生人的目光移开，让自己周身形成背对的防护圈，然后艾瑞克在开合嘴唇时无意识贴在了他的皮肤上：“这就是你们美国人拿性开玩笑时的高傲，尊贵的教授。”

查尔斯愣了下，一瞬间试图钻进艾瑞克思想中探寻话语中严肃的程度；而艾瑞克扬起头就着他绕过查尔斯后背的手灌了口酒精。稍微远离时表情并不如语言中那般刻薄，而他们大概贴合了段时间，泽维尔甚至能感受到胸前突然灌进了些冷风。

“轻松多了。”艾瑞克说。

“当然。”查尔斯回答。这几乎是催促离开的意思，尽管兰谢尔并没有勉强。他因为强硬的处世风格总是让自己活得随心所欲，甚至查尔斯如果不主动靠近他身边做出两个人结伴娱乐的架势，艾瑞克大概会自己一个人待在某个角落。现在他们分开了点，查尔斯短暂地僵在原地看着艾瑞克套上夹克，他下意识掏出美元垫在艾瑞克酒杯下面。

现在他们只剩下五步，艾瑞克叠起了装模作样的报纸，朝他们两吹嘘了声。

“十五分钟。”他说。

“太快了点？”泽维尔从鼻腔中吐出些许叱责，在自己外套中翻找了下。艾瑞克直截挥挥手让金属钥匙浮在空中，摇摇晃晃地去对准钥匙孔。查尔斯看着对方手指随着钥匙细微地移动，而莫利亚默不作声地站到了驾驶位抱着手臂不耐烦地敲点。

艾瑞克冷笑了声：“这又是什么竞赛？”

“我想一个人冷静思考一会儿，查尔斯喝了酒不应当开车。而你连开个车门都装模作样，最好今晚还能够找准回房间的路。”女性中情局员工毫不犹豫地担起大任，将两个男人无情地扔进了后座。她能遇见到查尔斯不如来时那般快活，蓝眼睛的教授将视线放在窗外——故作正经，他肯定很想聊刚才在酒吧里偷窥的顾客们的脑中故事——而兰谢尔一如既往冷淡地将头扭向另一边。莫利亚甚至懒得打开电台，这次活动本就是错误，自从CIA总部被袭击后就不该单独留孩子们独自相处，那既危险又不够严肃，况忽莫利亚对他们两人寻找变种人的过程本没有多大兴致。

“牛津，”路过主干道时艾瑞克突然开口，尽管离波士顿远得只剩下树林后的星星点点，并一如既往完全不是用和莫利亚搭讪的语气，“那里也有警察盯梢？”

“拜托，艾瑞克，”查尔斯闷气回绝道，“别说什么‘我以为你刚才看到了’。”接着，他又不自觉地笑出了声，为艾瑞克突然的坦白打消了一半焦虑。

“既然你开了玩笑，那最好知道为什么我会说美国条子们都一样不可理喻。”

“是的，如果我刚才不去找条子们搭讪，‘老大哥’明天就要敲我们的大门了。”查尔斯撅了下嘴，捏紧了搁在西装裤上的十指。

这没什么，莫利亚想，一如既往就好。查尔斯·泽维尔始终迷人，在他感召他人的能力方面无人能及，连艾瑞克·兰谢尔这种反社会分子也能配合着开玩笑。

另一方面，接下来整个旅程直到在客厅分道扬镳的过程都让她感到磨难与煎熬，而泽维尔最终还是在她去到门厅时恰好向艾瑞克·兰谢尔道了晚安。他站了一分钟，又转回头对自己说“睡个好觉，莫利亚。”，朝另一边的走廊毫无必要绕远路地上了楼。

这一切，莫利亚·麦克格特想，不论在楼上等待伏击的孩子们能让查尔斯表现出多少被惊吓到回应的热情，但究其结果，同文学家们写作时的日月璀璨不同，同敞怀饮酒或是斟酌诗句不然。太悲哀了。

 

 

查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔教授，现在正年轻，尚只从学院派脱离一个月不到，但已经产生了强烈的归心似箭感受。他站在书房提醒自己这毕竟是他自己的房子，完全不应当产生这过分的嫌弃——但事实并不虚假，他终日饱受一种无形的折磨，缓缓侵蚀骨肉，扭曲地揪紧心脏的位置。他翻过书页，确信一点都读不下去：“我怎么把你比作太阳？”没有办法，毫不相干，他警醒自己，随即胡乱地翻到下一页，确信能够找出点什么此刻更切合心意的主题。莫利亚担忧的神情不时地浮现在他眼前，就像在提醒他这般愚钝的行为让简单的关系更加扑朔迷离。查尔斯叹了口气，将诗集插回书架一边扭动了下脖颈。他还听着草地上艾利克斯追着肖恩捉弄的笑声，犹记得他们本该充满紧张氛围的训练不该如此。包括他藏在书房里也是，所有人都不约而同地默认这是个礼拜天，他们就应该安心地休闲一阵子，好像哪怕是罪犯也不会在周日进行谋杀。查尔斯叹了口气，他又拿下另一本，这次是更不着边际的《永恒之王》，比书房里的其他书籍要新一些，这是他前不久背回来的学生时代的遗产之一。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔便恰巧在此刻打开门，并且毫不意外地喊他“查尔斯”。查尔斯教授下意识地将书藏到背后，随即嘲笑了自己的慌张；兰谢尔故而又多注视了一眼他叠在背后的双手，轻轻合上门。

“我向你道歉，”他说，“我不该跟你们去的。”

“实际上是我没考虑到你们的心情，我真的、真的很抱歉艾瑞克，我不知道你反感人多的酒吧。”查尔斯对于酝酿了一整晚的对话已经倒背如流，他努力控制着语速让自己不那么明显地紧张起来，“况且莫利亚也不是非常高兴，显然她的工作经历让这种地方变成她眼中的犯罪现场，一进入房间后就十分戒备。”

艾瑞克摇摇头，随意抱紧双臂走向房间中心。抱臂是警戒的意思，这不仅从艾瑞克·兰谢尔的行为上足见端倪，他脸上的表情也始终保持着不近人情的冷淡，而且对查尔斯尤为警惕，他知道一部分是因为自己的能力，被瑞雯羡慕的可以藏匿起来做个普通人的变种能力——但对艾瑞克的警戒心反而有触怒作用。在这之前查尔斯只被瑞雯斥责过，他虽然常被人提起拥有一眼看穿他人想法的奇妙处世能力，但玩笑也和基因变异的事实相去甚远，艾瑞克反感这个，但他有时又会在心底对能力的作用方法感到好奇，就像他在研究自己的能力时会试着让除了金属以外的物体也努力浮空抬升一样，试图理清为何基因的变异会改变他们对周围环境的感知能力。

或者更直白地说，虽然比他人更加戒备，但是他对查尔斯·泽维尔，一个心灵感应者的好奇远超在社交关系网中的其他人，显而易见。他又走近了一点。

“我是为昨晚的玩笑道歉。”兰谢尔直言道，“我注意到那两个警察了，他们盯了我的后背有五分钟，在这期间你也不间断地聊了所有关于学院派对的话题，”这让查尔斯惭愧地埋下了头，“但是他们还是不准备动身，因为酒精的原因，总之查尔斯，这让你难堪了。”

要承认最近自己变成了越发失去交际原则的人是件艰难的事。查尔斯·泽维尔恍惚地看着眼前的男人。但当与你一拍即合的朋友将嘴凑在耳边说些不着边际的下流笑话，而他自己却庆幸的是艾瑞克用过泽维尔宅邸中的洗衣粉时，他下意识将手抵在对方快要相抵的胸膛上。

艾瑞克转身离开时也并无异样，而现在一切都澄清了，他喝了酒，并且一如既往讨厌歧视少数人利益的政府监管，不仅是对黑人、亦或是性别爱好上的思想罪，而兰谢尔此刻却因为自己没有就地解决两个普通警察而懊悔不已。

查尔斯说：“我以为是另一种意义，关于道歉的。但是就社会的不公正来说我赞同你的想法，艾瑞克，也赞成你昨晚的克制，没有使用暴力至少让我们都睡了个好觉。”

艾瑞克吐了口气，看上去比刚进门拘谨的模样轻松了一些。查尔斯并没有就着这个话题纠缠下去，艾瑞克对寻找同性恋罪的便衣警察的敏锐和反感显然自有道理，这些观点在常人看来过于离经叛道，但查尔斯并非不能理解。在学校里，尤其是文学和哲学系，传闻虽令人恐惧但从未间断；诗里隐晦地表达着反抗，甚至在论文的边角也会有铅笔稿记录的诗句，查尔斯曾在某个夜间校对批改时帮学生把诗句划上删除线。而当情形发生在艾瑞克·兰谢尔身上，势必情感更加强烈且禁止反驳。他们昨晚已经涉及到了些许话题，有关于此的，还有与性沾边的，比如艾瑞克和他一样都上过女学生，在查尔斯还是个在读的年轻博士的时候，而艾瑞克要更早些，在他被德国家庭收养三个月后。他没有听到过文学系的学生拿着纸页站在广场宣讲，没有经历过查尔斯在图书室里发现偷腥时了然地熟视无睹，只有痛快地批判和对警察的反感，就像他曾经赞成达尔文应当拥有比受歧视的司机更高尚的职业。

这就是。查尔斯看着对方，深切地意识到这便是他难以将艾瑞克放在最重要的朋友之外的位置思考的方式。在他表达比常人更加激进和不容拒绝的严肃态度的时候，在查尔斯认为有待商榷但更值得改变的行为下，兰谢尔的背影已经率先出现在他眼前。

“那么，”艾瑞克挑起一边眉毛说道，“我们讲和了？”

“当然，事实上应该是我主动找你道歉，但是瑞雯说书房太老了有老鼠钻过的声音，所以我不得不先来确认。”查尔斯将书放回书架，轻松地踩了踩地板，将手插进裤兜靠在身后书架上，“你已经能熟练地找到书房了，这令人欣慰，我的朋友。”

“你的书房里有不少藏书和棋盘，但是没有老鼠。”艾瑞克幸灾乐祸地说道，并没有解释他知晓这些的理由。查尔斯目送着艾瑞克走出门外，想到忘记询问对方晚餐如何分工；他们可以下一会儿棋，纵观泽维尔宅邸所有人都在今天选择惬意的休憩。但查尔斯站在原地最后认定，这样就足够了，最好什么都不要多想，也不要开口询问：艾瑞克·兰谢尔似乎已经假定他总能完全理解自己的想法，但现实并非如此。在不被允许的时候他遵守自己定下的道德底线，包括询问艾瑞克·兰谢尔的意见后再试图进入对方的思想，自从来到泽维尔宅邸之后，艾瑞克看穿他时总是自信地上扬起嘴角，远超他平时的愉快反应，在他和对方肩并肩时更甚，艾瑞克不在意地穿着运动服揽过他的肩膀，手臂靠在石围栏上，查尔斯同样抿着嘴笑着但是——

实在太近了，又未免远了些。

 

他们的晚餐被莫利亚承包了，所以口味是同CIA工作餐一样的简单传统。瑞雯无趣地用叉子将土豆在餐盘上划来划去，努力和肖恩争当饭桌上最吵闹的主角。艾瑞克本不和他们一起用餐，但是瑞雯坚持不懈地敲开了三次房间的门；查尔斯再一次度过了一天中漫长的休息时间，他尚且需要储备一些精力来应付夜间的谈话，他和艾瑞克都享受这个，并且不负责任地坦诚要比训练学生们更加令人倾心。但那需要一些事先的酝酿、话题的甄选，而不是艾瑞克递来食物的时候他正将牛肉塞进嘴里，慌张地放下刀叉从对方手里拿过面包篮。

瑞雯的脑袋是幸福愉快的轻松状态，查尔斯在晚餐时愉快地确认这一点。她的感情强烈且主动，能够感受——查尔斯努力尝试吞咽着自己女孩的思想，揣摩她和汉克肩并肩时惹人喜爱的笑容，以及对艾瑞克有些敬而远之、但锲而不舍的精神。

当他意识到他的妹妹正开始陷入一段颇为微妙的情感危机时，查尔斯呆愣地松开了手中的刀叉。事后他检讨了自己的行为，认为不该如此冲动：至少艾瑞克将叉子浮空还给他时不该下意识突然拍开；他和兰谢尔尴尬地对视了两秒，对方耸耸肩，表演了将刀叉浮空扔到餐桌上，又换来崭新餐具的把戏。查尔斯心情沉重地将叉子狠狠戳进牛肉块中，看看瑞雯那惊叹的神情——他扭头怪罪地瞪了眼身旁无辜的磁控者，他的女孩完全被能力吸引得忘乎嘴福，赞叹地看着那只需要凭空挥动手臂就能施展的技巧。

“但你不该对他如此，”查尔斯停顿了下，“迷恋。他太危险了瑞雯，作为你的暗恋对象。”

“这件事太荒唐了，查尔斯，真的。”他的女孩在晚餐后被拎进房间不敢置信地被逼迫坐在床上，“整个屋子只有你一个人会猜测我喜欢上‘万磁王’，甚至他本人都还在评判我和汉克有多么幼稚，而你——噢——你又什么时候偷看了我？”

查尔斯生气地控诉，“这是监护，我无意冒犯，但艾瑞克——”

“艾瑞克都已经快成你最好的朋友了！”瑞雯从床上跳回地毯，逼近查尔斯，后者能看到她的皮肤鳞片出现快速的变化，“而你竟然警告自己的妹妹‘他很危险，不值得你交往’。”

先是容貌，然后是声音，对方摆出愤怒的脸紧盯着查尔斯，拷问他的良心：“那么，现在你要对我说‘请你离开，因为我影响到了你的妹妹的纯洁心灵？’”

查尔斯看着那张发怒的面孔感到一阵轻浮的笑意。“当然不是，我的朋友，”他装模作样地回答，“我可没办法让你一个人离开，如果‘你’孤身一人，那便一事无成——”

“这又是哪篇诗的文法？”男人别扭地抽了下嘴角。

“你真该增加阅读，或者重修文学教材，瑞雯。”泽维尔垮下嘴角，叹息着扶着额头，无奈地转身推开了房间的门。

 

泽维尔没办法面对一些主动示好时显然的问题，但艾瑞克·兰谢尔的优点正是很少发问，他有自己的判断力。所以查尔斯故作无事地走到湖边和他一起看着天上假装自己是个天文学家时，艾瑞克·兰谢尔只是用疑惑的眼神盯着他看。

“我从晚餐前就心事重重，我承认。”

“以及？”

“所以我就四处走走，来判断自己的忧虑是否值得。你看，你武装齐全站在这里就是个很好的证明。”

“我没想再次不打招呼离开，”艾瑞克说，“只是散步。”

“那你拿的箱子里一定装的是点心了。”查尔斯笑着示意对方手中的手提箱是多么显眼，他并不意外，艾瑞克·兰谢尔看起来永远居无定所，但是毫无理由地放弃眼前拥有同伴的机会做出离开前的架势实在有些挑衅了，查尔斯甚至从中感到些微不快的冒犯。他在过去的人生中也面对过沉默寡言的同学或是学生，他有一个只有自己守夜的豪宅，这些经历用来标榜自己的特别完全足够了，但在艾瑞克·兰谢尔的眼中似乎依旧差别甚远，“你装了什么点心？”查尔斯恼怒又笑着调侃道，意图不在意地抽抽鼻子。

兰谢尔又在用那古怪的眼光审视起他。这份压抑实在令人深感沉重，他们好歹也是成年人，但独处的交流却用囫囵和暧昧的圆滑周游过许多敏锐的话题。庆幸的是艾瑞克不如前几天争辩黑人运动时那般激动，他弯下身，随意地解开了箱扣。

“有火吗？”

“什么？我不抽雪茄，而且这是在屋外。”

泽维尔的雪茄永远只在雪茄室抽。艾瑞克暗笑了声，从箱子里拿出了发出碰撞声响的物品。查尔斯愣愣地看着对方将蜡烛插在柄托上，递到他眼前。

“我不知道今天是光明节。”查尔斯犹豫地试问。

“今天不是。和信仰无关，谁都会念祷告那一套。”

艾瑞克等待了几秒钟，索性直截塞到了查尔斯胸前，从裤兜拿出火柴，将短暂的光明抵在他们眼前。查尔斯手指微微打颤着接过对方的蜡烛，僵在原地直到艾瑞克弯下腰仔细地点燃三根。

他这时潜进男人的脑中并且迅速捕捉到了那些画面：当他们散漫地回到CIA总部看到满地狼藉，而孩子们吓得缩成一团、达尔文不知所踪时，艾瑞克抓住艾利克斯的衣领问达尔文在哪里，男孩浑身颤抖着摇了摇头，随即哽咽地将头偏过一边。

“但你拒绝了瑞雯他们自发的祷告。”查尔斯将蜡烛举在身前，借用烛光看着艾瑞克正经的神情，“他们为此还生了气，认为你并不在乎。”

“你也这么认为？”

“我只是猜测会在哪一天，这几天你看起来都比我睡得安稳。”

“睡得安稳，”兰谢尔冷嗤了声，“听起来十分奢侈。”

他接过蜡烛柄，又一只手扯下围巾递给依旧发抖的查尔斯，然后自行坐在了湖边。如果夜间的天气已经开始转凉，他们最好就在宅邸的台阶上完成这些。踏在泥泞的草地中让查尔斯想起那些喝醉酒在校园里高唱的日子，瑞雯兴奋地跟在他身旁大呼小叫、一路凯歌，他们庆祝美国参战、庆祝战争结束、庆祝金斯堡的新书发行，而那时候艾瑞克不在。他将深夜的沉思看做苦行，埋下头认真地闭上眼，尽管他并没有那么虔诚地背出了祷词，查尔斯确信这一点，他只是陷在回忆里——那些冰冷的、带有批判性的锋利回忆让查尔斯感到刺痛地扶住了太阳穴，他喘着气试图叫醒兰谢尔。

“不，艾瑞克，你不能，”他被一阵带有强烈杀气的金属音刺痛了太阳穴，“你不能完全将这个想做复仇，达尔文是为了保护他们。”

“这就是肖可以用最残忍的方式摧毁一个变种人的理由的话，他的确做到了最想要的那一点，”艾瑞克沉默了一段时间，缓缓地、严厉地回看向他，“法律制裁不了他，军事法庭甚至没有列出他的名字，他该怎么向那些受冤的死人赔罪？只有他自己。他必须为自己的屠杀付出惨痛的、足够的代价，而且不需要申辩的机会，因为他罪不可赦。”

查尔斯捂住耳朵，咬牙低下了头。

当他向艾瑞克在华盛顿展现美国的一切的时候，男人无所谓地靠在台阶上看着夕阳好像这里囊括了一切让他跃跃欲试的新奇事物：自由并且散漫的、无所畏惧但却充斥着条条框框、四处旅行却又总是折返回原处，这在兰谢尔过去的生活中从未出现。他们悠闲地坐在无人的地方畅谈，而非现在这样沉默，直到泽维尔不由自主地发出一声冷咳。

“我们都为他痛苦，抱有恨意，”他说，“绝不仅仅是你，所以最好的办法是保护好他试图保护的一切，不论是受到惊吓的孩子们还是阻止肖的阴谋，他依旧是我们曾经的一员——”

“而现在，”兰谢尔说着，将烛台举到查尔斯面前。他靠得更近，几乎贴在查尔斯眼前，胸膛之间 只剩下烛台隔开的距离。兰谢尔用手将裹在查尔斯脖颈上的围巾向皮肤靠拢，“你却只能看着蜡烛因为懊悔而道歉，即便此前还有更多无辜的人遭受折磨，你还是要求我把他交给政府。”

“……法庭会，”查尔斯艰难地在对方的气息中开口，“审判他，而……我们，事实上并没有权力……”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔看着对方因为寒冷呼出的湿气下彷徨不定的神情。泽维尔的发丝被他托举着的手指压弯，这要归结于艾瑞克擅自扶住对方后颈的无礼行径；艾瑞克吹灭了蜡烛，将熄灭的蜡扔到草丛里，更用力地固定住对方后颈，随即被查尔斯双手摁住肩膀向下拉近。

在他每时每刻提醒自己要保持理智、保持仇恨、保持杀人的勇气的时候，势必会有滥情的好心人阻止他的计划：他们大多充满同情心，为社会增添一分多余的善意。法律如果公正社会便会井然有序，理想主义化作浪漫的修养写进令人自豪的品格里，这对艾瑞克·兰谢尔来说太过病态了；他在集中营、监狱和军队中游走，哪一边与社会都相去甚远，自然不盲从生物学教授的妥协。对方痛苦地张开嘴在男人的嘴唇上贴合着，试图将温热的舌尖伸出前端探寻，接触到对方同样柔软的器官时——查尔斯·泽维尔不该在此时睁开眼——但他无法克制自己确认某种现实，从兰谢尔的眼中捕捉到那份理智、仇恨与勇气，同幕布般与兰谢尔的思维隔开，遮挡住让他因为教授的呻吟产生强烈的动摇与挣扎。

“艾瑞克，”他喘息地说着，手指在兰谢尔脸颊上发烫地按压，“我也非常抱歉。”

“什么？”他咬住泽维尔的耳垂，对方颤抖着将手放进自己敞开的夹克中，攀紧背后的毛衣。

“不论如何，在任何时候如果你需要我的帮助我都一定会竭力办成。”他们退开一些，但仍不自觉地贴合着，大多是查尔斯主动尝试着用体温和布料的摩擦让他们在夜里产生一些热量，“但是你要完全地、无条件相信我，因为我完全相信你。”

这真是个大胆的发言，好像兰谢尔的教条可以因查尔斯轻易改变，即使他们已经切实接吻并且拥抱过了——这样很好，艾瑞克·兰谢尔承认，他们可以尝试更多次这么做，在书房里，在下棋的时候，在晚饭前，他们应该这么做。查尔斯也放松了些，同答案揭晓后一般自然地松了口气。不幸地是如果查尔斯还在继续监听他的思想，他不确定查尔斯能够感知到多少，但这份信任的请求是如此不堪一击，在撼动艾瑞克的内心同时又被迅速地屏蔽在外。

那绝无可能。艾瑞克想。

查尔斯或许能够听到这个回答。他总是对所有结果表现得得心应手，即使发生触碰也是。他们坐起身重新点燃了火柴，把剩下的悼念时间耗在烛火上，泽维尔的头靠在兰谢尔肩膀上，而对方的沉默让这场触碰被默许着发生。

“信任不是件容易的事，”查尔斯说，“第一次我给瑞雯开罐头的时候划到了手指，她尖叫着逃了。两天后她还是饥肠辘辘地走进门，在翻箱倒柜的时候我躲在桌柜后试图吓住她。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔点点头，赞许了瑞雯的警惕。

“起初，学校的老师试图让孩子们学会爱人。无处可去的现状让她打破了这层关系，她可以不顾礼节地用手吃饭、在有热水的浴室里大笑，但是无法相信她属于那里，直到领养手续完成她拥有了房间甚至是继承权之后，”查尔斯短促地笑了声，“她对我说了第一声谢谢。”

“她很好，查尔斯，自信、强大，充满未知。”艾瑞克平静地看着湖面，“你要指责我对她太刻薄了？”

“我不知道，艾瑞克，我该怎么做？”他将头缩在对方肩头，苦闷地用额头撞了下兰谢尔的肩膀，“像这样？祈求你信任我，这样我才会信任你。”

“我不是好人，查尔斯。”当然，你是。艾瑞克伸出手臂绕过对方的后背，拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀，“也并不奢求，那些与我无关。在必要的时候，做出改变的人总是舍去人情世故好让自己更加冷静、专注，但信任太软弱了。”

“如果不是因为这个软弱你当时就溺死在海里了。”

“查尔斯。”

他侧过头。教授一边注视着对方，弯下身捡起落在一边的蜡烛，拍了拍身上乱糟糟的泥泞：“我们需要和解，不论如何。我会去房间找到你，你方便吗？但在这之后我们需要聊聊，在一切解决之后——有关瑞雯，我想不能让你太得意，我们得公平竞争，如果你想在我眼下得到她的仰慕的话。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔同样站起身：“那么我们只能彼此信任了。”

查尔斯走上前，快速拥抱住了对方僵住的身躯。而你是个谎言家，他明知此，不仅自己彻底明白，连莫利亚也报以担忧的神色。他远离了艾瑞克的控制范围，对方正考虑用合拢的双手回应这份感情；随即他同查尔斯一起耻笑了声，将手提箱拿起朝宅邸走。他们最好不要提起这事，并且为自我控制的底线感到骄傲。在往复的时间中，在那之后，查尔斯·泽维尔继续读到：你对自己太过残忍了。他大可翻过此页，继续找些璀璨的句子，他曾经迷恋过，失而复得、得而复失的，为自己尚未坦承而庆幸，转而又稍有遗憾。当他说出“你不是一个人时”，就同坦承自己一生难求可靠的爱情那般，他和艾瑞克肩并肩回到宅邸，孩子们在二楼熄了灯，查尔斯同对方道别，看着艾瑞克的背影走上楼，直到对方停在转角口。

艾瑞克回过头。

“我们还会这样相处多久？”

“会有很长时间，”查尔斯说，“我们可以这样一直走。”

兰谢尔了然地点了头，沉默着转身，摆了摆手：“晚安，查尔斯。”

 

 

==FIN==


	2. Chapter 2

空王冠

X-MEN Erik Lensherr × Charles Xavier

 

 

来谈谈政治。好比那社会的蠕虫，缓慢啃噬边缘载着笨重的社会身躯挪动。边缘人大多在不知觉间被啃噬干净，毫无自觉。清醒的人多一些，社会的载舟就更加激烈动荡；但又逢知识分子少一些，社会就沉入污泥无从逃离。听来更偏夸口奇谈，但社会有时比斥责更加荒谬，超越了国家与群体的概念，更偏向人类学家的种族概念，艾瑞克·兰谢尔最记恨人类学家。

而贪图这些的权力的，暂且称之为国王，又或者说可怜人。

全都无一善终。

要问多年的躲藏与暗杀处世能教会人什么，首先便是一根充满仇恨的逆骨：这是在瑞雯身上有所体现的。他们都属于有仇必报的类型，用不可置信的眼神对视，确认后便决心残忍地离去然后复仇。艾瑞克·兰谢尔也只难过了一阵，当然，他还有更多需要处理的麻烦要事，一个重要的同伴离队听起来和解救三名变种人人质比也没那么可怕：如果那不是在他们即将从人体试验的可怕监狱里离开前的隧道里在受伤的变种人同胞奄奄一息的危机情况下。

“或许你该知道，我认为你是错的。”

“什么？”艾瑞克甚至无心回头查看对方的神情。不论魔形女对他有多大怨恨与意见分歧，那都无关紧要，就好像人人都该明白这个道理：他们现在是在解救生命，大义可以先于一切。然而他还是听到了脚步停下的声音，这让人感到烦躁与意外。他转过头，魔形女就站在原地举起枪，手臂颤抖着，双眼紧盯着他。

“这一切都不对，从那条岔路开始，”瑞雯颤抖着说道，“我们应该先带着他们离开，但是你却执意要继续朝里走。没错，我们拿到了地图，但是地图上写着这有多危险，为什么不带着他们现在就离开？”

“因为机会只有这一次，”艾瑞克毫不犹豫地回答，这个答案他已经重复了数次，几乎每次争执都因此而起，“而且我们没有时间讨论这个。你背后的杀手已经到了，警察也在进来的位置，想要继续活命就做好你的事。”

“我的使命是为了带他们活着出去，找个安全的地方，而不是陪你这个疯子继续杀人！”魔形女紧张地一步步向后退，她不能准确预测万磁王的行为，对方并非诡计多端的诈骗大师或者阴谋家，他甚至并不能足够冷静地思考，但是思想过于决断了，以至于在泛起杀意时如此随性地跟随自己的冲动——她猜那只能是仰仗强大的变种能力。

“就现在放弃吧，求你了，艾瑞克。”瑞雯几乎哽咽地乞求，“或许艾玛就是个双重间谍，她本就擅长和政府打交道。或许她并不在监控室，而是坐着直升机去了华盛顿，去了纽约，或者随便哪个黑手党家族的领地……”

“她不敢。”

“他妈的，艾瑞克！”

“并且我们别无选择，愚蠢的姑娘。”万磁王说着抬起了手，这让年轻的变种人警惕地立即射出了子弹——她每次都能被这一点惊诧到，看着自己射出的子弹停在空中，而万磁王再轻手挥过，穿过她的耳边直截在身后发出哀嚎声响。

这样的场景不论多少次、不论多久过去，就同印象中的一样令人不寒而栗。瑞雯无法猜透为何艾瑞克能将杀人进行得如此自然，他对仇恨的理解——至少查尔斯曾对她说——人们没有互相憎恨的无端道理。现在，全盘否定她曾经的启蒙教师的杀人犯正站在她眼前，在倒下的警察面前无所谓地轻轻扭动了下手腕。他们并不适合这个社会，至少在这方面瑞雯全然赞同，即使他们能够认可一部分关照自己的人类——但人类的社会终究不属于他们，不属于能够轻车熟驾比枪支管控下更加自由的杀人犯。她情不自禁向前一步，走向倒在地上的冰凉尸首。

“魔形女。”艾瑞克在身后不耐烦地叫她。说真的，去他妈的艾瑞克·兰谢尔，瑞雯痛苦地想，这一切都太不合常理了。她保有着变种人的身份苟且快活了将近二十年，因为兰谢尔的出现让自己意识到社会足以被改变，但却是先朝着暴力的方式。没人可以证明革命的正确性，但至少暴力是永远被讨伐的主题，即使她手中的子弹还未曾真正射进他人的躯体，但是成为共犯已经让人恶心反胃。

“该死，瑞雯！”万磁王的声音在她背后若隐若现，“你在捣什么鬼？那个纳粹就在楼上！”

“我他妈不在乎谁是纳粹、也不在乎那个人和肖恩·塞巴斯蒂安有什么瓜葛，艾瑞克。”她仍旧恐惧着万磁王无法探得的思想，只能握紧拳头径直继续回头走，“但到此为止了。我带他们逃出这里，然后随便你想怎么解决那人的脑袋，你很擅长这个但是我——”

她做不到，暂且地。瑞雯惊觉时甚至感到羞愧，他们已经逃亡了一整年，艾瑞克·兰谢尔即使不像泽维尔那般保护过度，但也成功地让她至今未对任何敌人亲自下手。她可以用双手锁住对方喉咙造成休克和窒息，而一枪避命的事依旧是艾瑞克·兰谢尔在做，他对此太过娴熟，甚至不需正眼瞧上一眼。艾玛·福斯特曾取笑他就像都市连环杀人狂那般拥有嗜血的癖好，在一年中他亲手解决掉的敌人比在塞巴斯蒂安手下时还要多。那是，瑞雯也曾思考良久，最后内心笃定地想，依旧是绝对错误的，即便他的理想再包裹粉饰（更何况万磁王在达成目的时甚至不加粉饰），这也绝非她所愿。

兰谢尔由着警报器响彻了5秒钟，最后不耐烦地击碎了最近的几支。“瑞雯，最后一次，”他的话语中吐露着危险的气息，皱紧的眉头下眼神十足犀利。而魔形女依旧坚定地搀扶着衰弱的变种人朝外走，回到他们解救出关押的变种人的岔路口，向着另一侧的出口进发。他看着蓝色矫健的背影，愤怒地握紧拳头，感受到被嵌进尸体中仍旧发热的子弹颤抖着向外挣扎、意图再次蓄意攻击。

但在一瞬间，那还不够独自承担一切的年轻背影前挡住了另一片身影，让万磁王在一瞬间看着对方蓝色的眼睛时愣了愣神。

“你要伤害她吗？”对方穿着绒毛衫将手插在长裤中，轻松地笑着。

“你胆敢伤害她？”转而，他的眼神变为愤怒的训斥。他张开双手挡在女性的背影前，凑在艾瑞克·兰谢尔眼前，几乎身形相抵。艾瑞克稍稍低下头，得以看见对方靛蓝中的愤怒，几乎焚烧着对方最后一丝理智的底线，“你怎么敢？”

兰谢尔咬紧了牙关，随后无声地回答他。我可以。

他有迄今为止人类无法想象的强大能力，在古巴危机的一年后更加强大。他拥有果断、冷静的内心，不为人情世故多有伤感，因而他更果决、更适合作为一名战士，又因被战争的摧残所波及更甚于战士。他凌驾于道德之上来斥责伪善，这本该是正义的行径，连这双盛怒的眼睛的主人也曾如此倾慕于他的伟大设想，那是他们一同在书房里，在棋牌室中充满慷慨激昂的答辩后总结的陈词。现在，对方几乎凶狠地像要立即揪紧他的衣领，将双手放在他的脖颈前，或是用手指贴在太阳穴，同对待塞巴斯蒂安那样无情入侵他的思想，诸如此类，查尔斯·泽维尔本就有这样的力量。他向兰谢尔质问道，这就是你荒唐的正义？这就是你对瑞雯的手段——这样逼迫她？

不。最终，艾瑞克回答。她是自由的。

这倒并不令人难堪，只不过仍旧在兰谢尔心中感到钝痛。他的女孩，查尔斯·泽维尔曾经的女孩离开了通道，而他深吸口气，转过身搀扶起自己手边昏迷的变种人同胞。他知道这名醒来的变种人可以成为新的战斗力，如果他坚强熬过药物的致幻，并且决心复仇的话——他的能力，是隔墙穿透亦或异于常人的奔跑速度？都无妨。艾瑞克·兰谢尔继续执着地走上台阶，他将完成这次暗杀，不论如何，至少经此之后，肖恩·塞巴斯蒂安便再无同党，他可以彻彻底底地从羸弱解脱，实现自己下一个伟大的理想。无非缺少魔形女的身影，那个女孩单纯的好奇与温柔，或者查尔斯·泽维尔充满鼓励的赞叹眼神，他充满希望地认可字句，仅此而已。

 

“这真的非常可笑。”

“我不认为。”

“你怎么能确定？换作你躺在这里留着一摊血苟延残喘、等着谁给你一通去黑医的求助电话无果，总不能让别人拿着粘合剂来修复破损的割面，这幅惨样能怎么办？”艾玛好笑地反问，随即痛苦地掩盖住了下一波呕吐的欲望。她也不确定是血液还是生蚝宴的残留胃液，但是她他妈的快疼死了，而男人只是站在眼前看着她，或许是评判她是否还有活下去的机会，但更大可能就是等着最后神圣的一刻到来。

“如果你能少点狡猾的想法、始终忠心耿耿的话，也不至于发生这样的惨景。”

“会吗，兰谢尔？”白皇后捂住腹部，坚强地寻求呼吸，“就我看来，奎提恩和阿撒兹勒失踪的时候你可比现在焦虑得多。我猜你就快习惯缺少心灵感应者的助手来完成你的伟大事业了，毕竟政治上你和那些老家伙们一样总是很快适应。而你也别想从我这里再得到什么好处，就哪怕我继续活着，甚至如果我对你还抱有最后一点兴趣——”

“你可以提问。”

“我也只会问，你是个玻璃，而同性恋怎么能够成为变种人领袖？”

“两个基础都是错的，福斯特，这也是为什么你现在倒在这里，伴随着言辞过多从而加速失血的死因。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔就站在艾玛眼前，他套着沾了些血迹污点的西装长外套，再加上礼帽完全是黑手党做派。而艾玛·福斯特早告诉过他这样是错的，获取暴力的同盟绝不该与这些人联手。要挟与控制地下角色的确能更快地获取情报，但遭受的报应也是成倍的迅速与惨烈。艾瑞克缓缓地脱下礼帽扔到一边，顾自靠在对面的墙壁，顺着墙面坐在水泥地上，捂住受伤的手臂。

他尚未成为变种人领袖，也不是什么同性恋，况且同性恋也并非不能成为什么社会领袖。但是艾玛·福斯特就要彻底陷入死亡却是事实，艾瑞克·兰谢尔身后除了那些对变种人充满好奇与病态研究兴趣的公司以外还有这些难缠的黑手党。线人遍布每个角落，猜忌如此强烈，连白皇后也落得如此境地。

“他们拿什么对付你？”艾瑞克挣扎着给自己包扎，屏住气息。

“想想钻石还能怎么受损，除了你那令人称奇的物理能力，伟大的万磁王。”艾玛深吸口气，试图停止回想那令人颤抖的片段。她不能自由转换形态了，全凭疼痛的痉挛间无意识地切换，呈现不断变换的可笑模样。艾瑞克看着她无力地挣扎，低头唾骂了声。

“但也不全是坏事。”她坦承，尽管语气中仍旧是毫无希望地调侃，“我找到了证据，本该只差全身而退了……但如果你还想搬走他们的武器库，这就是教训。”

“是谁？”

“一个变种人的性命至少能换来另一个伟大的、卓尔不凡的名字。”

兰谢尔依旧困惑地皱紧眉头，注视着她。

“马丁·路德·金。”

“哈，”艾玛猛咳了一声，“再想想。”

“JFK。”

“为什么是JFK？”

“最好如此，如果是胡佛那种角色，那么你的牺牲便毫无意义。”

“牺牲，这真是难听到令人发指的总结。”艾玛·福斯特看着被白蚁啃噬的墙角，几乎因疼痛啜泣出声，“你可真是走投无路了，不是吗？竟然能大胆到去揣测总统是你的下一个盟友。这可要比什么查尔斯·泽维尔来得惊喜，区区一个牛津的教授也不过拥有开办学校、举行宣讲，或许再有一些示威和运动的荣耀。但即使是那样的和平人士也无法接受你的想法，我看到他恳求你放弃暴力，你知道那是一种……”

“你我都别无选择，这件事和他妈的查尔斯无关——”艾瑞克深吸口气，“仅此而已，艾玛·福斯特。”

“好吧，好吧，我对你们改变变种人未来的理想本就毫无兴趣。跟着肖恩的时候尚可贪图享乐，现在却是这样的结果。他狰狞地看着你过了，难以想象竟然是被自己养出的怪胎终结，而我们，阿撒兹勒、奎提恩……”

她抬起头，模糊地看着天花板。他们最好活着，她想。自己可有一笔不小的财富积蓄静待享乐，若最后被艾瑞克·兰谢尔所得未免也太过凄惨了。她听到艾瑞克在试探地喊自己名字，提醒他们不得不离开，会有更多被雇佣的喽啰围攻进门。即使是此刻一切也为时已晚，艾玛·福斯特喘息着，将手放在胸口。

“好吧，兰谢尔，”最终，她颤抖着说道，“一切如你所愿。”

“什么？”对方不敢置信地从低下头，看着她失去血色的脸庞。这样凝重的场面没有足够的时间升华，他最终破窗仓促离开时白皇后已经转换成了破碎的钻石。被灼烧的部分远比艾瑞克曾在脖颈上制造的致命伤口更加丑陋，这让艾瑞克·兰谢尔更加为难：即使她是完整的，但艾瑞克·兰谢尔其人却最终失去了她，换言之，此刻他便再次孤身一人，而那缥缈的、罪恶的希冀在一瞬间让他感到遥不可及，尽管那之后仇恨将赋予万磁王更强大的力量，但一步步的团结逐步破碎，危机四伏，仅有他侥幸站立着，甚至无暇反思。

在到达下一个任务地点前他又辗转回到被摧毁的废墟前。艾玛·福斯特不在，她最好还活着。随后艾瑞克·兰谢尔嘲笑了自己的设想，无稽之谈，他深知。他又清点了遍知晓的尚存变种人，温彻斯特毫无动静，以前曾有，在此之后不再有了。最终，他划掉了寥寥无几的选项，确信不论如何革命都会继续下去，唯有一人也是。

 

 

用生命换取一条无法考证的情报是个得不偿失的损失，从前艾瑞克觉得无妨，他的手段获得的信息只会对自己造成威胁：就好像给他填注的罪证还不够丰富似的。而现在他却拿了瓶威士忌躺在破沙发里，盘算五小时后去达利斯的哪家戒备森严的酒店里进行秘密谈判，为了他的战友，艾玛·福斯特，一个心灵感应者生前最后的价值。他甚至没机会给自己的家人建块墓碑纪念，却真的跑去艾玛·福斯特最后失踪的地方倒了些酒精然后点燃烧毁现场证据。这实在太过讽刺了，他是指过去几年里愈发严峻的颓势的包裹下竟还有闲心重新闯进警察戒备的案发现场。艾瑞克·兰谢尔站在原地，因为废墟中不见的尸首而愤怒异常。阿撒兹勒、天使、奎提恩，现在是艾玛；其他解救的变种人也不知所踪，大多数在避难所中离奇失踪，而他们追溯了这么久的惊天阴谋此刻正藏在警察的眼皮底下光鲜亮丽，显然只有政府所为。

而艾瑞克不明白。

不论德国、美国还是阿根廷、墨西哥，不论是不是共产主义的恐怖阴霾，那些和变种人的处境相比完全不值一提。在他们仍旧被在沉默中迫害肃清的时候，这个国家却在赞扬民主，赞扬他们的黑人平权和性别权力，试图用和平委婉的社会方式接受既定的轨迹：一派官腔。艾瑞克·兰谢尔痛恨对变种人百般鄙夷的人类，痛恨政府，痛恨总统，痛恨繁荣。然后他站在空无人迹的废墟上，想到艾玛·福斯特瘫倒在地板上直截地看着自己离开的背影，她在身后说：你必须见他。

如果他有必要确认这个手握权力的美国总统是否为他的同胞，艾瑞克·兰谢尔不得不前往。他的身后背负起那些惨遭折磨的同胞的性命，那些被媒体抹消踪迹、被送去不知名的实验室遭受折磨的尸体此刻不见踪影。而他很少休息，便也没有多少时间祷告。兰谢尔想着，再次灌入一口清醒的酒精，从破烂的沙发中起身。

他明天就得潜进去。他得去见见JFK，如果一切如艾玛·福斯特所料那么他势必雷霆大怒，拷问为何对自己的同胞见死不救、为何至今没有发声，那个伪善者甚至愿意帮助黑人种族维持公正，而他们——比人类更优秀的、属于优秀基因被潜藏两百万年的变种人——

他又想起那些名字。艾瑞克·兰谢尔从不将同胞性命挂在嘴边，但他心里重复着，好像那就成了他们唯一的纪念丰碑。艾玛，阿撒兹勒，天使，奎提恩，早先离开的瑞雯，还有查尔斯·泽维尔那群人，他看了报纸，他们曾在报纸上刊登过招生简讯，但之后又销声匿迹。

他们当然活着，遥远地、冷漠地忽视华盛顿的一切，好像纽约那块昂贵的地皮就是理想最后的乐园，是值得人人躲藏在里面的圣地。

兰谢尔甚至不需祭奠累赘的人际，他曾经如此迅捷、形单影只，在寻找线索与威胁上都得心应手，然后查尔斯·泽维尔，中情局，所有一切迅速侵袭过脑，主要是查尔斯·泽维尔，他可真是个伪善的和平大使。

他知道查尔斯还活着，当然，曾经他抱有愧疚，在那糟糕的——

但最终他为记恨查尔斯·泽维尔找到了足够合适的理由。他才是冷漠的那个人，背弃理想与使命苟且安生，所以艾瑞克·兰谢尔灌进下一口，闭上眼后迅速地进入了睡眠，心安理得。

 

再没有人把你同凯撒相比。

兰谢尔回过神时对方已经举起了枪。他顿了顿，将手中精致的威士忌杯放下，依旧面对着墙壁。

“但愿你不知道来访者的名字。”

“杰奎琳在哪？”他屏住气，毫不犹豫地上了膛。

“并没有那么危险，如果你愿意坐下谈。”兰谢尔转过身，注视着他——现在他们确切见面了，这个支持率遥遥领先的国家化身，此刻正颤抖着一步步后退，“拿着枪也无所谓，总统先生，我不是你的保安能应付的刺客。”

“你是哪个家族，”杰克逊仍旧紧张地绷紧全身，“让我和你们的教父谈。我们还没有正式磋商，所以这场交易里会有一些误会。”

“我不代表他们，”兰谢尔唾弃地嗤笑了声，“我们谈谈种族权益。”

“黑人还是共产主义？”总统退到门边试图伸出一只手扭动门把——一阵古怪扭曲的声响从手中发出，他惊诧地停住左手，而门锁继续兀自朝反向扭转，随后尖声弹出了锁芯，飘荡在空中，不可置信地漂浮而过、出现在坐到沙发中的男人手上。

“有关这点。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔将手中的锁芯扭转成球形，在手掌中浮空环绕。他对此已经愈发熟练，表面在手中的操控后更加光滑，也更加细致、尖锐，能力更加显著，“我知道你的身份，最好坦承说明。如果事实不如人所愿那么情况只会更加糟糕。”

“有关变种人，上帝啊，”约翰放下枪，捂住自己的脸叹了口气。过后，他放下手，无可奈何地承认：“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，我听说了你。”

“我的同胞打听到了你的消息，她在纽约的家族里做事，那里面夹杂了生化武器交易。”

“是的，他们已经开始这么做了。”总统脱下了领带谨慎地走到兰谢尔身侧，坚定地朝卧室走去，“你必须让我确定杰奎琳的安全。”

“她现在足够安全，如果你不擅自打开房间。”兰谢尔咂咂嘴，“你们美国人惯用的审讯伎俩，所以最好现在就老实谈判，别想妄图拖延时间。”

“为什么我会那么做？听着，我看了你的报告，知道你有能破坏金属的能力，但是我必须得知我家人的安全。”

“先露出你的底牌。”

“我不能……”

“你是什么变种人，总统？”艾瑞克站起身，握紧拳头克制住再向前一步的冲动，“你的照片上看不出身体异常的构造，能操控天气、瞬间移动、还是变换形象？报道说你已经有几次逃生的经历。”

“都不是。”

“什么？”

“听着，这有点荒唐，但是远没你想得严重。能力并非能够改造外部，就像你是我见到的第一个能够控制物体的案例，你很特别，兰谢尔，而我——”他抬起手指。在那一瞬间兰谢尔感到一阵窒息的恐慌，他不确定，那份疑惑盘踞在心中，更多是逼迫他否定。他看着对方将手指放在太阳穴上，这实在轻而易举，并非心理学上防守或是攻击的动作，人们常将此看作一种解压的方式，挤压太阳穴以减轻压力，但有时并非如此。

对方站在眼前，点了点太阳穴的皮肤，随后放下手，安心地舒一口气。

“我感到你的愤怒，但是也有恐惧。我们可以好好谈谈。我也知道奎林娜此刻安全了，这并非我的语言，兰谢尔，这就是——”

一个他妈的该死的心灵感应者，说真的，这就和瑞雯曾经随口抱怨的台词没错，这一定是变种人的能力中最令人痛恨的一种。

“所以，”他警惕地看着眼前的心灵感应者，“不论你是否用能力在竞选中徇私舞弊，既然你坐享了如今的地位，有些使命大可在此完成。”

“外界对我寄予厚望，这是事实。”约翰承认，但仍旧神色凝重，“但我希望你能暂时离开，现在并不是个谈论你的身份的好时候……”

“你拿到了我的报告。”

“塞在众多琐碎无关紧要的调查里，和灵异事件的分析放在一起——我的确会关注这一方面，毕竟因为我的确身份特殊。你们的资料暂时依旧空缺，所以最好就此收手。”

“什么？”

“我认为你们应该停手。”

兰谢尔站起了身。

“我以为那是另一种意思。”

“在你们走投无路前还有回转的余地。如果你熟悉那些家族，有能力为他们干事，我可以——引荐，真的。至于报告里提到你们暗地的破坏，那些都可以暂且掩盖。”

“不。”兰谢尔说，“绝不。这不是你打发那些社会运动的儿戏可以敷衍略过，这是关乎我们种族的尊严，现在正是告知全世界，发动斗争的最好时候。”

“斗争，什么？”

“在你的国家每天也有无数我们的同胞深受折磨，所有人，我们的兄弟和同胞，他们才是最应该解放和自由的人。那些肤色和性别的权力只是人类自己的愚蠢斗争，而你的责任本该是拯救我们所有——”

“兰谢尔，”总统同样激动地站起身，与对方正视，“我是合众国的总统，我要对人民负责，当然，不论是人类还是‘我们’，说实话，这只是身体上的区别……”

这是截然不同的理念。艾瑞克·兰谢尔感到手指逐渐冰冷。这甚至不同于充满希望的、饱含深情时的查尔斯，这个心灵感应者未曾磨砺自己的能力，而是放任其视作某种病症，因此他对自己的上心也是无心之举，或许就当是外星人事件中的某个闹剧一样看作敌对的异态。这一点也并不令人惊讶，但在当下处境下便显得尤为可耻。当然，这些绝不会由艾瑞克·兰谢尔多提一字。他只是沉默地站起身，看着对方不再为难地松下长立的肩膀，伸出温热的手掌。

“我希望这能让你放心，如果之后还有新的麻烦随时欢迎联系我。”

狗屁。兰谢尔想道，反射性厌恶地离对方伸出的手掌更远。他将手背过，挥动下打开了卧室的门锁，听到总统放松地长叹了口气。

“我们没什么能谈的，是吗？”

“我很抱歉让你这么想，”约翰带有歉意地看着他，“但即使是我也并非随心所欲，你瞧，身在这个位置的结果就是，任何决定都不是你一个人能做出的、任何形象都是为了满足大众的愿望，我们个人，终究是渺小的。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔离开了那里，最终。他没有回握那只手，就同过去十几载的人生信念一样，他不和痛恨的伪善人物虚伪地达成某种妥协，艾瑞克·兰谢尔无需妥协，他知道该怎么做，甚至在进门前就该放弃某种希冀，将自身的窘迫与现实的纯粹相隔开，这样就不会显得社会有多么令人绝望，因为痛苦是持久且不容背离的，唯有将所有寄托于理想。

但理想，对艾瑞克·兰谢尔而言，固然纯粹且高尚，但同一日三餐一样，即使必要，有时也可暂且舍去的。

他做下了那个决定，看着自己的同种族的同胞：现在他确定约翰·F·肯尼迪一定是了。他需要他，当然，没什么会比一个现存的变种人美国总统来得更令人占有优势，即使那不属于自己，但总归，就同政客信奉的理论一样，谁都是可以被利用的。

而不再有人向你邀功讨赏。

闭嘴，兰谢尔想。他不曾需要奉承，最亲密的也不过与此。他只需要安静地思考，躺在随便哪张床板上，闭上眼，暂时地，他忘记了查尔斯·泽维尔那个心灵感应者的影子。有些人并非伪善政治家，这一点艾瑞克可以承认：他们只是有让人不敢置信的天真，还有点遥不可及。

 

 

“你最好现在坦承。”

兰谢尔抬起头审视了一眼对方的警徽，又无趣地垂下眼。他可以在逃跑时慌张、在躲避追查时疑神疑鬼，但直面政府时却又无所顾忌。结果而言他输给了那个将自己压倒在地上的条子，比起审讯官的姓名，那名便衣更值得他谨记。一种错误，艾瑞克·兰谢尔想，他不该犯下的疏忽大意、更甚为未揣测琢磨出的政府手段。

“你杀了约翰·F·肯尼迪，有人向我们举报这一点。知道为什么你的逃脱行为这么快就被曝光吗，嗯？”男人揪住了他的头发强压到桌面，磕撞出清脆的巨响，“你是罪人，兰谢尔，你杀过人、谋反、背叛CIA、通缉名单上有你的名字，然后你出现在案发现场。现在你还鼓吹那套变异人的邪教理论？”

无知。兰谢尔想。政府对于变种人的戒备依旧一窍不通，但他想不通原因：从过去掌握的历史看，至少有三家黑手党和一家上市集团与政府有过变种人的实验交易，而这群特批的中情局人员对此依旧一无所知。而这样从另一面说确是幸事一桩，他们依旧被蔑视着、但同样安全，在暂且失去兄弟会的保护下生活在美国的变种人还未被紧盯监视，被追击迫害的只有兄弟会——他们自己的人手——那些活生生然后受尽折磨摆在他眼前的面孔。

艾瑞克尝试着从被压迫的掌心下抬起头，他的脖颈被狠狠钳制、试图集中精神找到某个能够感知到的金属钝器然而——

“你曾经让FBI真的相信拥有超乎常人的创世力量，比如将自己身体改造成了磁场。但是失去金属保护的你不堪一击，兰谢尔。”警察不留情面地说，“现在只有认罪，没有别的谈判条件。”

“然后公之于众？”兰谢尔嘲笑道，“你们说奥斯瓦尔德是凶手，然后又丢了他。然后你们抓了杰克·鲁比但是又审不出话，那些愚蠢的公民怎么敢相信你们推出的这个波澜的假定理论­­——艾瑞克·兰谢尔，哈，甚至不如这个林登·约翰逊来得更让人期待。”

“可你就在那里。”男人放开他，退到桌后愤慨地说，“最后一枚子弹的弹道拐弯了，擦到树干上的痕迹是最好的证明。”

“人类能够靠肉眼看到子弹，真是稀奇，警官，你有什么变种能力？”

“艾瑞克！”

他顿了顿。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔蹙起眉，狐疑地紧盯着全身发抖的审讯官。有一些细微的差别：颤抖的身体显示出更加激动的情绪，却不是简单的审讯既定犯罪者的信誓旦旦；先前来势汹涌的逼问也转为诘责，带有显然强烈情感的那种。最后，艾瑞克·兰谢尔镇定地望进对方的眼中试图确认：这件事鲜少发生，他曾经多次怀疑有一双审视的目光伴随自己，在任务失败他自我拷问的时候、在同伴受伤对他发出哀怨的眼神的时候、在总统说着抱歉试图与他真诚握手交好的时候。许多次，某种缠绕在他心中难以确定的困惑逼迫自己试图坦诚、万无一失地说出口。

“查尔斯？”他挑起一边眉。

这是第一次他如此确信，对方睁大了眼瞳，怔了两秒，随后沉默地瘫坐回了座椅。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔认为世界上无非两种谎言值得相信，为私人的正义寻找名义、为大众的利益传播福音，若信任的需求发生在对立面上只要嗤之以鼻即可。另一名审讯官警觉地抓住了他的异常。

“查尔斯？哪个查尔斯？”他猛地凑上前，“查尔斯议员还是哪个教父，又或者是、”他顿了顿，“查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔？”

艾瑞克这才感知到三层门后的金属钥匙好端端挂在墙上。他轻巧地举起它，透过玻璃窗强硬拖拽进审讯室。加速度很快，尖锐的声响划破三道防护，艾瑞克看着对方的脸，看着对方眼中自己滑稽的囚徒身影，确信查尔斯也能看到这样的自己。

那就好好看着，艾瑞克想。如果你能听到的话，那就看着。

他用尽全力握住拳，让那把钥匙最终穿过咽喉钉在审讯室的泡沫垫墙壁上。被附身的审问者露出恐惧的表情，未曾见过世面的原始恐惧让他自然地双腿发酸向后仰去，颤抖着寻求救援。

“我不介意加个罪名，但叫个律师来，”兰谢尔唾了一口，“这是你们大法官自己定的规矩。”

他又等待闯进来的警卫拔出钥匙丢出门外，猛地用警棍制服自己直到失去知觉。在此之前艾瑞克仍旧等待着，那个惊慌失措的审讯官胸前的警徽闪着光瑟瑟颤抖，眼神对他满是不堪的躲藏。他等待着对方站起身被护送着离开房间，对方弓着背藏起自己，没有回头，没有回头，直到最后——对方没有转过头，没有责难地瞧一眼艾瑞克·兰谢尔，没有对他喊“不”。没有变态施虐后的爽快、没有能力的恐惧压慑的震撼，艾瑞克把头冠上的理智摔下来狠狠地痛斥，同加在身上的痛感一起，他咬紧牙关，无限咒骂那个神出鬼没的查尔斯·泽维尔。他不该出现在这里、或者谁的梦里，更不该从他人口中轻蔑地提起。

 

“如果我们达成合作，那么一切都方便很多。”

“协作，和人类，哈。”

“这不是什么有关种族的俗事艾瑞克，”男人将材料在桌上铺开，“我们都对你很感兴趣，如果托马斯·杜威再年轻些他一定会强烈主动请求来帮你辩护。但鉴于你在审讯期杀死了一名审讯官，很多人选择了善良的正义。毕竟如果事情暴露就势必公开，即使现在可以隐瞒，但出于法律条文日后也必须得到解释。”

他指着其中最为详尽的一页：“这一项无可厚非，你至少为自己宣判了无期徒刑。而出于自保与道德的顾虑，谁也没有办法为你进行辩护，兰谢尔。”律师再次皱了下眉，“而且在事件发生的时候摄像头损坏了、在场人员也出现口径不一的失误。你做了什么？”

兰谢尔闭了下眼。

“但那些都考量都毫无意义。我偏向于对症下药，所以直奔主题最好。你的案子拥有改动宪法的机会，这就是我们接下案件的原因。即使你是反社会人格和反政府主义但是却能改变社会制度缺陷，这就是残酷的体现，兰谢尔。”他合上第二本资料页，翻开第一本初始页，“大法官也会是沃伦，但法院暂时将你放到秘密法庭审理。对你的捉捕也是秘密进行，如果事件能够曝光就会造成政府公信力破损，但另一件迫在眉睫的好事值得隐瞒这份不公：大部分律师都想测试沃伦的保守程度。他行事偏向自由党，但是从没违逆过民意。我们有着重要的考量，用在你身上最好。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔不屑地看着他：“这和我被冤屈有何关系？”

“你是变种人，尽管还没有法律上的界定——如果你真的是另一个能够用人类语言沟通的物种。这对人类来说真是天大之喜。但在出台一套新法律前需要先解决分内的事，我们要保护某个大功告成的民意愿景。”

“哪一个？”

“种族歧视。”他说，忽视了兰谢尔的大声嘲笑，“还有一部分人恐惧马丁·路德·金，他是共产主义分子。但肯尼迪总统的事故造成空前团结的现象，你在逃亡时能够看到民众的感伤。法律界需要这个、美国人需要这个。所以最好的结果便是让一切顺其自然地发生，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你的案子不能捣乱。”

“这一切又在你们的计算之中了。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔猛踹了下桌脚，上身蓦地前倾。“而你们的自私自利还在残害着我的无数同胞，他们活在阴沟里、他们被抛弃在马路上、垃圾桶箱中，就因为你们恐惧那些高于你们的力量，你们不愿承认高级的进化、想要逃避自己无力抵抗趋于灭亡的现实，不敢承认自己的劣性。你们因为仇恨谴责暗杀总统的元凶，又为了栽赃制造更多虚伪的舆论，现在想要逼迫我来自首，却又想要任由自己拖延把定罪的假证公布给大众的时间。”

男人沉默了半晌，金丝镜框下的冷漠眼睛紧盯着眼前的罪犯。

“好吧，”最终，他说，“我本人有诸多关于种族的话题想要反驳，但是你并非共产主义分子，而且对案件无益。”他听到兰谢尔冷嗤一声，继续了然地翻到下一页，“但这只关乎法律，呈上作为供词是自己的选择。结果早可预见：没有任何帮助。”

 

“查尔斯？”

他意识到自己先开口，而后睁开眼。这是一种危险的习惯，暴露任何信息给受到监视的环境会被警察抓到多余的把柄。他倒并不在乎泽维尔会遭受亦或曾经的经历，他上一次听到泽维尔的音讯便是他要办一所变种人学校。瑞雯那时还在，兴致勃勃地讨论规划了一些变种人学校或许会有的生活设施，然后自讨没趣地闭上了嘴。魔形女的离开也是很早前的事，艾瑞克有时能从简讯里了解到些许踪迹。在艾玛出事之前她总能找出电视里某个瑞雯扮演的要员。

“她的扮演太差劲了，”白皇后躺在沙发中按动着按钮，“你看到那个义愤填膺的表情了吗？政客才不会做出那种幼稚的神情。这只有可能是魔形女。当然，当然，艾瑞克，也可能是心灵感应者捣的鬼，但除非查尔斯·泽维尔嗑药疯了，否则不会出现这么大的漏洞。”

艾玛抬起头，看着在房间中焦躁地踱步的兰谢尔：“你们在见到我之前就做了，我能感受到那种恶心的气息，真的兰谢尔。为什么要否认这些？”

“我们他妈的没有，”兰谢尔瞪着她，“从未发生。”

“我怎么会以相信你来否认自己的判断？”她轻易地反驳道，“那个心灵感应者的脑中我潜入过，他也很强大，有时候也心怀一些愚蠢的善意，大部分意识都暖洋洋的，极其容易被欺骗。”

艾玛·福斯特紧盯着他，一边用手无趣地在发尖打转：“大可告诉我。艾瑞克，他骗过你什么？”

艾瑞克说：“没有。”

艾玛说：“啊，那么你就是那个残忍的家伙。他肯定十足信赖你，甚至默许你成为他最强力的剑柄。可你背弃了你们的理想。”

艾瑞克说：“是他先放弃了。他对人类的妥协和软弱只会绵延无尽的战争、最终伤及自己。”

艾玛说：“你可真是十恶不赦。至少在塞巴斯蒂安死前我们都对他忠诚。”

兰谢尔说：“死人不会发号施令。”

查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔，他曾发号施令过。不在现实中，他们默契远比想象更加充足，而是在无尽的、诡异的梦中，那个心灵感应者有着特别的能力，他轻易划到沉溺的艾瑞克·兰谢尔身边，刻意将他从意识的混沌中向外拉扯。你不能总是一个人呆着，泽维尔指责他，当你需要我的帮助时就该开口，而你尚且不知道我对你如何重要。

这真是大胆的见解，足够荒谬。艾瑞克在梦境中抱紧手臂，靠在栏杆上好笑地看着对方擦干滴落水滴的头发，问他，那么查尔斯，你对我有多么重要？

你需要我。查尔斯会说，因为我相信你，完全愿意。

在哪里？艾瑞克问他，什么时候我会放弃自己的判断转来投靠你的庇护，在我们先前都各取所需的状况下？

你也总有走投无路的时候。查尔斯会说，势必需要一个尚待打破的局面解救你无处发泄的愤怒，如果你足够幸运的话会有人伸出援手，那双援手有时是你忘记的施恩，但它确实存在过。

兰谢尔问他：“那么审讯算不算？那个律师是谁的指使，为什么你要出现在对面，查尔斯？”

他睁开眼，看着黝黑空洞的天花板，惭愧地闭上了嘴。艾瑞克摸了摸床边：没有金属，他感知不到。狱警将所有的金属器物又搬远了许多。如同耳朵被堵塞、喉头被钳制，一切能够操控的助力都被隔离。此时他又独自一人了，许多死去的面孔映在眼前，他一同战斗、解救过的同胞的惨状被随意公开处置，现在也将有更加严重的迫害发生。

量刑的结果无论如何都毫无意义。他不会被放过、也没有酌情考量的理由。后世追封时若能想到也仅是偏颇举动，艾瑞克·兰谢尔曾使用暴力的现实不会被覆盖，同烙印般永远存在。骤然间，艾瑞克·兰谢尔清醒地坐起身。在他从不屈服的坚韧里有一项是从前未曾尝试的，那便是背水一战。他的信念会被附和，但终有歧途；唯有暴力贯穿过去的生活，成为行之有效的最佳手段。如果剥夺了暴力的方式那么艾瑞克·兰谢尔也失去了贯彻和平的部分手段，他也能进行宣讲，只是不如暴力那么直截，他也曾经独自战斗，追寻复仇的踪迹一步步踏来，只有一点坚信不疑：查尔斯·泽维尔并非他的盟友，谁都可以，唯独查尔斯·泽维尔暂且不应断论。

 

 

“在预审时，辩方会指控被告在案发现场有可疑行径，早在案发之初，就能够确定艾瑞克·兰谢尔与约翰·F·肯尼迪被暗杀身亡有关。在随后的追击中，被告有意隐姓埋名、拒绝自首，最后按照通缉在案发十五天后于图森被抓获，逃跑路线向南行径，似乎有意前往墨西哥。子弹一共射出了超过三发，射出方向疑似不同。前两发子弹已经毙命，而第三、四发子弹经过现场勘察，出现了子弹变轨的罕见痕迹。在行驶中的轿车不能保证每一发子弹都能够精准击倒到约翰·F·肯尼迪，结合艾瑞克··兰谢尔操控金属的能力，假如法官判决艾瑞克·兰谢尔是暗杀的直接凶手，则前两发子弹的轨迹也一定是为了保证能够射中进行过调整和第三发、第四发子弹均能够作为证物，在审判时呈堂。但法官听取了被告律师的辩解后，认为第一、二发子弹和第三、四发子弹应当分别取证，从而增加了真正凶手依旧为李·哈维·奥斯瓦尔德的可信度。尽管如此，在庭辩期间，艾瑞克·兰谢尔依旧无法解释自己毫无蓄意谋害动机。艾瑞克·兰谢尔曾经参与支持暴力反对政府的组织活动，也拥有提前来到达拉斯市的踪迹，如何证明自己并非蓄意谋害肯尼迪总统？辩方借此怀疑，艾瑞克·兰谢尔与李·哈维·奥斯瓦尔德同为谋害肯尼迪的谋犯，与已故的李·哈维·奥斯瓦尔德为同罪。”

 

检方的指控 ：

1963年11月25日，总统林登·约翰逊决定建立特别调查委员会，专门调查肯尼迪谋杀案。厄尔·沃伦任调查委员会主席，并联合警方对被指认的嫌犯们进行追捕调查。1963年12月6日，警方起诉了艾瑞克·兰谢尔，称其为杀害肯尼迪的主谋。

1964年1月，艾瑞克·兰谢尔案正式秘密开庭审理。厄尔·沃伦为大法官。

警方依据三条理由向艾瑞克·兰谢尔开火。

第一：艾瑞克·兰谢尔有作案动机。艾瑞克·兰谢尔曾现身于1962年10月25日，在古巴发生的关于美国、苏联之间的战舰对峙的现场。在此后，兰谢尔投身于暴力反抗政府组织的行列，出现在反政府组织的名单中，以及由中情局提供的黑手党成员名单中。在1963年3月，艾瑞克·兰谢尔创立的“兄弟会”组织被认定为恐怖组织，并由中情局小组展开秘密打击。同时，随着变种人身份的曝光热度与发酵，兄弟会作为不被政府承认的组织开始拥有一定影响力。先后摧毁多处医药研发机构、监狱、私人学校，对政府拥有暴力反抗情绪。1963年12月21日晚，根据肯尼迪夫人描述，自己曾被金属物质在酒店勒晕过，并非常见的人类手段。警方虽未接到肯尼迪夫妇的求助电话，但是根据肯尼迪总统的保安与秘书证词，在当晚肯尼迪召集了保安与秘书，并“神色凝重地召开了关于总统个人安全防备的措施会议”。多名证人承认肯尼迪在案发前一日似乎与他人有过交涉，格外警惕自己的人身安全，怀疑艾瑞克·兰谢尔此前曾暗示过杀意。

第二：艾瑞克·兰谢尔有作案准备。1963年11月20、21日，艾瑞克·兰谢尔已经出现在达拉斯市，并在各处游荡。谋杀案发生的前一日，晚上约11时50分，曾从肯尼迪总统套房里传来对话声。并在12时20分，在酒店相隔五条街外的商店门口看到艾瑞克·兰谢尔的身影。事实上，艾瑞克·兰谢尔在录像中也的确早在肯尼迪到来前便混迹在人群中。案发当日，上午12:00，艾瑞克·兰谢尔出现在等待肯尼迪总统车队经过的队伍中。12:30分左右，艾瑞克·兰谢尔追随肯尼迪行车队伍奔跑了一段距离，并在混乱发生后立即有效快速地逃离了现场。

第三：有证据表明艾瑞克·兰谢尔杀人。第三、四发子弹在枪响后击中了路旁的树干，然而并未在树干中停下、而是擦过树干落在空草坪上。经过对弹道的测量，发现弹道在树干上呈现非常态的弯曲状态，证实弹道确实发生了改变。同时，枪响与子弹发出的位置均不同，李·哈维·奥斯瓦尔德一人作案的假设不成立。实为奥斯瓦尔德射出子弹后，经由艾瑞克·兰谢尔染手，将子弹扳向肯尼迪身躯，并致使其毙命。

 

辩方的反驳：

法官：“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，根据宪法规定，除了辩方律师，你还可以为自己辩护，现在可以对检方发表意见。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔站起身。

全部为塑胶装置的空间静谧得诡异，为保险甚至拿走了时钟上的金属指针。艾瑞克至此依旧未正视过席位一眼，垂着头思考着，直到被叫到为止。“记住你的职责，”律师擦肩回到座位，“你对种族的看法与案件毫无关系，他们只在乎你对政府的暴力。兰谢尔，为秘密法庭的公开……”

艾瑞克回头瞧了他一眼。随即他扫兴地低下头，重新转回身光明正大地看向大法官。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔：“检方的指控非常勉强。在检方寻找的大量证据中，人证推测为大多数。我从1940年代对于二战战犯的军事法庭裁决上看出了敷衍与不公正，但是当时的国际法庭是在包庇一些承认罪行的战犯，是美国人事先提出的条件；其中肖·塞巴斯蒂安是在战犯名单中被遗漏的部分，即使他之后改名换姓，但在当时是有可考据的奥斯维辛集中营里的盖世太保。”

大法官：“肃静。你的辩呈词与本案无关，被告只需就检方证词进行解释。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔：“可以。首先，我没有真正的美国护照，申请交由原国籍进行引渡交涉。其次，在肯尼迪被害案中，检方依旧重复预审时的观点，认为四发子弹均由我改道导致肯尼迪毙命。辩护律师已经提过四发子弹的时间与致命程度不同。第三、四发子弹是起诉我是杀害约翰·F·肯尼迪的主要证据，在现场直接留下了弹道痕迹的证据。然而第三、四发子弹并非真正造成肯尼迪致命伤的部分，经过法医鉴定，第一、二发子弹才是肯尼迪死亡的真正原因，而一、二发的子弹痕迹并无从考据。检方认为奥斯瓦尔德只负责射出子弹，而真正操控子弹轨迹射入肯尼迪体内的是我，这项指控过于荒唐。首先，弹道的偏离轨迹并未达到可以一百八十度转弯的程度，呈现的弧形是以十米为半径改变的弧度，去掉风向的考虑后，实际我能操控的子弹轨迹也应该是不足八米半径所能改变的弧度。而奥斯瓦尔德在车体高速移动下射出子弹本身已经是谋杀，并且我发誓在第一、二发子弹开枪射出时毫不知情，并未试图改变其轨道。现场并无直接证据证明我使前两发子弹拐弯，检方所做的推理没有合理证据。根据目击者的证词，我在现场举起手试图隔空操控子弹轨迹，但那是在前两发子弹射中肯尼迪的两秒后才举起的手。举手的行为是条件反射，而能够改变弹道的弧度也十分有限。在听到后两声枪响后，我的反应是试图扭曲子弹轨迹，从而让子弹避开肯尼迪总统，并射到无人的空草地。我和肯尼迪总统并未在21日进行会面，也没有对他的妻子进行勒索和指使昏迷。没有证据可以证明我曾与肯尼迪总统有过交集，但是出于保护变种人权益的目的，我出现在达拉斯市并试图与他见面，以组织者身份有意进行讨论，因此出现在现场，这是全然合理的。”

大法官：“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你想要说明自己并非杀害约翰·F·肯尼迪的元凶，而是一个试图通过能力帮助他改变子弹轨道的救助人。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔：“是的。人类因为恐惧，对变种人的心情会进行恶意的揣测。这是一个人类的法庭，因此在举证过程中对我进行的揣测和证据都是以恶意的手法进行取证，包括不公正待遇与阻止我寻找律师。我的律师并非自己指定，而是没有更换机会的直接指派。另外，陪审团和法官也均为人类，没有我的同种族同胞——变种人参与。整个法庭如同军事法庭处置二战战犯一样，是没有公正性可言的。我在进行对政府的对抗活动时也投入了救助活动，包括军队中对拥有变种能力的士兵进行买卖交易和人体试验的迹象，我和组织曾经展开过两次救援。这些对变种人残害的事件是在肯尼迪总统执政其间发生的，这是一个完全由人类主导的人类国家政府，变种人的权益是毫无保障的。通过一年间关于变种人的讨论发酵结果看，政府否认了变种人的存在，并试图将之归为外星人等灵异事件一同作为舆论处理，并没有将变种人看做社会生活的一员，这样的人类政府有什么理由让变种人接受？在被压迫的过程中人类从未对变种人展现出友好，只有隐藏身份、掩盖真容装作人类的变种人才会被无知接纳，而发现秘密后却又面临被赶尽杀绝的危险。你们人类在宣扬平等、和平的观念，但是人类国家之间关于利益以至于使用武器的行为是愚蠢且肤浅的。人类在同属于人类种族中的排斥和歧视是自己划分等级和阶级的证明，而现在的美国社会提倡种族平等也是因为种族繁衍与不断斗争的结果。人类对其他种族生物有排斥性，侵略土地、占据资源，并改造为人类所使用的空间，因此导致多种动植物灭绝，这与对变种人的迫害是类似的。变种人拥有更强大的体能或身体的特别功能，变种人的基因细胞并非单一的，所呈现的变种能力也是多元形式、并且远超人类种族的能力。在马丁·路德·金、卡迈尔等人寻求少数人类种族的权益时我总结了其进展缓慢并且行之无效的结果，既没有强硬的态度与能够抗衡羸弱的政府的支持。我与肯尼迪总统如果发生对话，是人类的国家领袖与变种人的一次重要谈判，所以这足够合理地解释了我想要挽救肯尼迪生命的理由。”

大法官恍惚地摇晃了下身躯，微微震颤一瞬。

“尊敬的法官,”艾瑞克·兰谢尔无所顾忌地问，“你有何见解？”

“艾瑞克兰谢尔……你有罪。”蓦地，大法官深刻、沉重地说道。艾瑞克·兰谢尔抬起头，意外地看向对方。空气比陈述时更加冰冷，被告人睁大眼瞳，确认对方眼中变得更加清澈，清楚明晰——一片深浅的蓝。

“不论有何理由，你是罪人。”他说，“你让子弹拐弯，随后肯尼迪总统死亡。这蹊跷的遇刺疑点重重，子弹拐弯势必成为你的罪证，不论你之前如何辩驳都苍白无力，你是变种人的——你抛弃了他们。”

“为什么？”艾瑞克问道，为什么你查尔斯·泽维尔如此谴责？他张开手臂，向大法官一人质问，“为什么变种人不应该反抗这样毫无道理的暴政？纯粹人类意志的政府组成的一天就是变种人不会被接纳和允许的社会惨痛的一日，获取权利的办法只有斗争和暴力，非暴力的形式是一种值得遵守的基本原则，当然，但那却是在社会契约成立的前提下才能进行的有效手段。如果是人类，它或许有用。对于变种人而言，唯有站起身抗争。因为我要我的自由，无论通过哪种方式。安稳躲藏在社会体制下不会有长久的结果，教育、环境、文化，这些懦弱的想法必须建立在拥有权力与武力的根基上，而你我现在一无所有。创造变种人的未来势必需要与人类的领袖谈判，我必须见到他，我必须使他有所亏欠，这样他才能够屈服于变种人之下，才能够为变种人的未来着想，这样才能加速革命、为了变种人——”

“但你杀了他！”

“因为你也抛弃了我！”艾瑞克·兰谢尔怒吼道，“查尔斯！”

四周人群皆被定格在原地，仅他一人听见。而艾瑞克·兰谢尔即使愤慨地睁大眼逼迫对方回应，被替代的皮囊下对方也颤抖着噤声。无谓的示弱，他想，并且如此阴沉。现在查尔斯·泽维尔不能同他一起去寻找变种人的踪迹、不能斜躺在林肯纪念堂的楼梯上看着夕阳。他的负伤让年轻的自负一下子荡然无存，失去的仿佛还有半截灵魂，而他如此怨恨，在交锋的时候他的斥责与愤怒浮在脸上，即使不曾言说却也拥有无尽的指责。艾瑞克当然，完全地沉浸在懊悔中过于长久，而他却依旧踏出步伐向前，他们任何一个，谁也忌惮地不愿回顾，而血淋淋被撕裂的歧途就摆在审判席之间。

良久后，大法官颤抖着肩膀低声回答。

“因为你不属于这里，艾瑞克。”查尔斯·泽维尔埋着头说，“人类要得到一个结果，关于肯尼迪总统的真相，你就是真相、而真相是如此令人痛恨。为什么你不能就此安分、为什么变种人会因你的思想躁动不安？”他拿起法槌，眯起眼痛恨地质问他：“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你是否认罪？”

“我最大的罪证便是为同胞而战。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔沉下脸，狠狠地紧盯着对方，“既然其它真相你和他们都不在乎，那就没什么可谈。”

厄尔·沃伦抹了把眼眶，转动眼珠不断看向四周：“哈，你总是如此固执己见，艾瑞克。”他说，“我该如何判决你呢？”

兰谢尔没有作答。他静静地看进去，那双眼睛，在一片深沉的、沉溺的海水中，一切触感归于黑暗，艾瑞克·兰谢尔独自一人竭力推动着某艘巨大的潜艇。他感到身后有某种灼热的视线，警惕地迅速回过身，看到意料之中对他摆手、故作普通地发笑的查尔斯·泽维尔。

艾瑞克说：“现在，我对你有多重要？”

查尔斯说：“什么？”

艾瑞克说：“查尔斯，你的理想在哪里？”

查尔斯随意地摊开手，耸了耸肩：“不在王冠上，艾瑞克。在这里——”他指着心脏，“在这里，”他指向肩膀，“在这里。”最后，他指向兰谢尔。

“什么？”艾瑞克·兰谢尔不解地看着对方。

“天啊，”查尔斯说，“你真是永远在这种时候蛮不讲理地迟钝，是不是？”

他忍住愤怒的吼叫声，用尽全力敲下法槌。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你因被指认为袭击约翰·F·肯尼迪以及狱警的凶手——”

“因为你毫无顾忌地宣称相信我，查尔斯。”兰谢尔说，“在法律上，在社会上，永远不要相信人。证人也是，被告也是，检方也是。”

“那仅仅是在这里，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，“但有鉴于我们都是自然人、是充斥情感的个体——”

“你被判处有期徒刑九十九年——”

“我完全信任（爱）你，艾瑞克。”最终，查尔斯说，“所以你也要全部信任我。”

绝不。艾瑞克想。绝不是现在、或者曾经、将来。正因查尔斯·泽维尔的狡猾挽留他曾经在某个夜晚放弃了离开，对方信誓旦旦地等待着第二天的会面，快乐地与他打照面，故作惊喜地问道：“你决定留下来了？”艾瑞克·兰谢尔知晓这是长久以来仍难以回答的问题，在如此漫长、蹉跎的岁月中，要论尚且空落的王冠上缺少哪些，艾瑞克·兰谢尔想，就是查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔他毫无道理的、毫无顾忌的、毫不躲藏的浪漫，在一次次对立面的判决桌上对方握紧裁决的法槌，深吸口气，在做下任何一次决定前，委屈地用蓝色目光看向自己。

无从善终。

 

 

==FIN==


	3. Chapter 3

国王棋

X-MEN Erik Lensherr × Charles Xavier

 

 

刑满这天艾瑞克·兰谢尔满头白发，走出监狱大门时泽维尔早就到了。不仅是他的这位诸事多有操心的老对手（朋友），在他的周围还站着自己曾经的手下，其中一些是刑期较短提前出来的，正双手贴在长裤边，不敢与泽维尔同列。他的老友似乎势在必得，冬天戴了顶滑稽的帽子和其他中年下流社会的混混们融为一体。老实说，兰谢尔早已能够熟练地和条子打交道了，但五十年过去也依旧没习惯和一个自作多情、泛滥同情的教授相安无事。所以他先向站在泽维尔身后的萨默斯颔首，对方不屑地哼哧了声。他在这些年里充当过不少跑腿的角色，政府总怀疑和美国有关的爆炸袭击都与兄弟会的作怪有关，而斯考特充当的审查角色一直让他怀疑置身《沉默的羔羊》的陷阱。查尔斯大概对这份刻意的忽视感到冒犯，扬头又努力朝艾瑞克露出上扬的嘴角，那可真是竭尽全力费尽心思，让兰谢尔摸不着头脑。

“不论如何，恭喜你，艾瑞克。”教授说。

“有什么恭喜，查尔斯，接下来你又得有的忙了，”兰谢尔裹着那件粗陋的外套缩紧脖子朝人群靠近些。他此前还揣测会有一两个记者蹲守在大门口来一个人类思维方式的蛮不讲理的采访，但二十年过去，连捕风捉影的话筒都消失殆尽了。艾瑞克说出豪言壮语时连自己都深感不可信地撇了撇嘴，“你有什么目的？”

查尔斯歪头示意了一下他的公务车，但艾瑞克显然更想就此分别，倾向另一边的面包车。在二十年以前他们因为谁坐谁的车发生过不少争执，好像这就取决于他们谁会更占理，就结果而言，当然，法律更占理，而查尔斯·泽维尔本身就象征着守法的良好公民。他放在扶手上的手下意识握紧，艾瑞克注意到了那片刻的沉重，最后从老朽的身躯中发出一声委实的叹息，朝他踱过步子。

查尔斯这才再次放松下来：“我们还有许多账要算，艾瑞克。保释你和你的手下们花费了X战警不少精力。”

“那为我准备的手铐你放在哪了？”

“我当然不会忘记这一点，老朋友。”查尔斯早有准备地从毯子下拿出他的小道具。艾瑞克愣愣地看着那颗白色国王棋，他缓慢地伸出手，让查尔斯盯着自己的眼睛，将和解的信号、不和解的执念还有更深沉的凝重都递到兰谢尔的手上，最终，他蜷起兰谢尔的手指，让它们紧握住那枚曾经遗失的棋子。

在这么多的争执与复杂的暂时和解之后，二十载的沉默磨平了所有的理想。最为无奈的结局便是，他们还是和棋了。

查尔斯带着艾瑞克看了看他计划的公寓。租金便宜，如果艾瑞克能找到一份合适的社区工作便能生活下去。查尔斯的社区就在公园对面，地段更佳，但是公园是共享场所。墙壁和地板都打扫干净，但家具显得简陋。查尔斯说他们可以先去采购三天，尽量找到家的气氛就好。但是家的定义首先需要家人存在，兰谢尔暂时不想和马克西莫夫们见面。他或许先在这里静静待完一个月，然后再给他的孩子们打个电话：这样更符合兰谢尔无情的作风。甚至连查尔斯多余的好心也并不需要，兰谢尔对付家徒四壁的场面早就得心应手，但他首先需要一顶平顶帽：窗外的风对暮年行人过于刻薄了。查尔斯自己只有保暖优先的毛线帽，所以他询问兰谢尔是否需要休息一天，他会把学生整理的外卖电话留下；但兰谢尔摇摇头，他抬头看了眼时钟，下午五点是个任何打算都稍显尴尬的时间。

“就租这里，”兰谢尔说，“什么时候可以搬进来？”

“现在就可以，”泽维尔点点头，“我买了下来，所以一切都方便许多。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔对此并不意外，他微微弯了下腰，随即又恢复了那张刻薄的面孔：“那么，还是先下一盘棋好了，查尔斯。”

 

查尔斯在五十岁时不意外地患上了焦虑。有时他梦见自己的前妻与儿子，有时是那些曾经的学生与同事：斯考特的哥哥，叫做艾利克斯的男人那时也不过三十岁。他自认为对沉默寡言的斯考特应当负一半的责任，对方比自己的状况更加糟糕，几乎彻夜不眠、疑虑重重。这些不时发作的心焦尚且能够应付，最难熬过的便是每周三次探监的时期。查尔斯·泽维尔猜测症状也是因为探监开始的。他要面对艾瑞克·兰谢尔足足一小时，对方和他隔着玻璃对坐。他尚有余党没有捉住，但大部分核心人物已经就范，除了审讯的供词外也没别的可谈。皮特罗和旺达本该负责，但政府要员不能直截参与。查尔斯前四次见到艾瑞克时对方一直试图争辩，但第五次后就不耐烦了。

“他们不会再派别人来和我聊天了，是吗？”艾瑞克冷笑了声，将双手放在桌台，无所谓地靠在椅背上。

“我并不知道审核程序，艾瑞克。”查尔斯心中谨慎地考量着聊天话题。监控密布四周，最好竭尽所能绕开那些被他们当作生活中不可缺少的辩论、但此刻说来便显得尤其危险的政治话题，“我也猜想不只有我一个人提出过探监申请，但人员如何挑选并没有说明。”

“只有你。”

沉默了一会儿后，艾瑞克说。

“或许有别的原因，但到现在为止只有你坐在这里，所以下次最好让那些看门狗们换个花样。”

他们再次陷入一阵浮躁的沉默。住怎样的隔间、狱中的生活什么样这些琐事早在前一周的探访中已经透彻清楚了，查尔斯知道兰谢尔一个人住，不太待见另一个关押的杀人狂。

“有书吗？”查尔斯问，心想这类老生常谈的话题总是能够巧妙地化解凝重气氛。

“判刑以后就可以用图书室。”兰谢尔说，“如果没有能看的再论。”

查尔斯点点头。

剩下的十分钟他们几乎是在视线游走又不时对焦中度过的。查尔斯说了说天气，但那对艾瑞克并没有多大影响。他选了件干净的灰色立领，看来上衣是自己的，但艾瑞克看起来不会再多需求几件。还剩三分钟的时候他们几乎为坚持到最后的胜利长出了口气。艾瑞克松了松肩膀似乎想说再见，泽维尔下意识握紧拳头，最后冷静地叫住了偏过头去的兰谢尔。

“艾瑞克，”男人努力前倾过身体，将手靠在桌台上支撑，极力想再获取兰谢尔更多的视线，“你会下盲棋吗？”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔如意料中地转回身，困惑地皱了下眉：“我不确定，我们没试过这个，查尔斯。”

“那或许现在正是时候，”查尔斯终于露出些许兴奋的神情，语气不禁轻松起来，“下一次如果能够带纸和笔，你知道，可以先尝试这么做。当然，我也得努力练习，毕竟记忆力和感应能力可是两码事。”

艾瑞克仅仅是在最后的两分钟里盯着查尔斯看。他穿着正式的西装，每一次都换一身不同的款式，但都意图显得庄重正式，就像艾瑞克也穿着不符合栏杆另一头枯燥生活的体面衬衣一样。最后，艾瑞克·兰谢尔稍微埋下头，将查尔斯期待的眼神最后一次印刻在脑中。

“大概吧，”他回答说，“但在宣判前读那些法律条约总是枯燥又费时，你知道，查尔斯，而且一开始不会那么熟练的。”

“我知道，艾瑞克，”查尔斯松了口气，他用手轻轻敲了下玻璃窗面，“我们下次再聊。”

盲棋显然不是什么简单事，但他们还是在第六次尝试着下了一次。艾瑞克看上去对这项运动更有兴致，在离开时努力将未下完的第二局记在脑中，并决定为了这场活动去购买监狱中价格最不合理的纸和笔。那之后查尔斯缺席了几次探监的时间，艾瑞克并没有多在意，在他还在监狱外为危险运动奔走的时候甚至几年也没有见到过查尔斯·泽维尔本人。查尔斯·泽维尔并没有提过自己得焦虑的事，也没有告诉艾瑞克X战警并没有因为兄弟会的溃败更加壮大。艾瑞克并不介意他们在思考下一步走向的时候聊一些年轻人的话题，这样查尔斯就能给兰谢尔闭塞的生活中塞上更多丰富且饱含用心的话题。艾瑞克颇为欣赏的那个男孩，罗比，在三个月后出柜了。兰谢尔对此痛心疾首，他原本认定自己能够做那个男孩的孩子的教父；而查尔斯·泽维尔隐隐透露说罗比同样期待来探监，这让兰谢尔抗拒了许久，但在他们订婚后兰谢尔终于答应了这个要求。二审宣判后查尔斯减少了探监次数，艾瑞克心情更加差劲，他们仅仅下棋。然后艾瑞克烦躁地说他需要一些书，还有一些金属物件——什么都好，不能滥用能力宛如禁足让变种人感到窒息。

宣判后的三个月查尔斯的病情进入重度，等到罗比结婚后他又提交了申请，艾瑞克·兰谢尔已经转到新泽西州，离纽约只有一个半小时。查尔斯看上去比兰谢尔更憔悴，但他仍旧欣赏地环视了新的监狱环境。艾瑞克故意隔空推着他的轮椅朝自己靠近，他背着手站在能晒到阳光的院子里，给查尔斯展示监狱派发的无磁象棋。查尔斯坐在他的对面，下了两局后肩膀放松了下去。最后十分钟里他提到罗比的婚礼，艾瑞克赞赏地点了点头，接着他们走到照相区，这是新泽西州的新项目，查尔斯花四美元拿到一张能让社会为之惊诧的“X教授与万磁王的合影”。他们都荒唐地笑了声。

最后，艾瑞克站在查尔斯面前埋下头，颇为严肃正经地对他说：“我想你不该再来了，查尔斯。”

这让他们之间短暂地沉寂下去，也没有更多值得沉寂的时间。查尔斯·泽维尔就坐在原地，埋下头脑中的混乱考虑着答复。兰谢尔则步伐匀速走到院子里拿回自己的棋盘，在经过查尔斯身旁时泽维尔伸出手挡住了艾瑞克，他重新抬起头。

他几乎有些愤恨地看着对方。这曾在久远的时间里发生过，那时候查尔斯穿着邋遢的着装主动劫狱救他出来过一次；他又用那充满复杂的冷淡和无法抑制的试图靠近的神情紧盯着艾瑞克，试图让对方就此悔过僵在原地；艾瑞克也是这样做的。他握住棋盘的手微微颤抖着，但很快又恢复平静。

最后，查尔斯知道一切都不需言语，他在日后也能让自己获得这份平静，甚至不会再因此而焦虑不停；但他还是在最后狠狠击倒了一次兰谢尔——他夺过对方棋盘上的国王棋子，自己将轮椅滑到门口。

“再见，艾瑞克。”查尔斯·泽维尔紧捏着那枚棋，还有他和艾瑞克一人一张的合影，向他道别道，“但从此你也不再有机会下一回完整的棋了。”

 

艾瑞克·兰谢尔发现自己并不抗拒这样的生活。旺达和皮特罗大约每个月来一次，带着他们的孩子。从他丰富的处世经验看，这些孩子们和他们的父母一样再过不久就会不受控制开始四处闹事了，年轻人总是充满朝气和不确定性。他有时兼职一些群演工作，更多时候就在夜间值班。和教授那类退休后安享生活的老人们不同，兰谢尔并不习惯在夜晚中睡个好觉，这也是不可避免的后遗症，当然。再过一段时间他或许会贷款买一辆新车，和查尔斯对旧汽车的执念截然不同，他们偏向不同的体面。从毡帽换成平顶帽后查尔斯·泽维尔才彻底确信兰谢尔已经放下了过去那些不愿折服的气势，这让他欣慰地也毫不顾忌地戴上他那顶温暖又可爱的毛线帽。在下雪天气里轮椅控制总是失灵，艾瑞克便操控起泽维尔的路程尽快走到咖啡馆里避难。他们都换上了不同程度的痛风，所以也会偶尔失约。在分别的时间里查尔斯不时会打来电话，询问下一次的约会日期和对电视剧的观看感受。有时候，他们在凌晨也等待一通电话，那对两个独居的老人来说是有必要的；艾瑞克·兰谢尔在半夜的电话里还嘲笑过查尔斯冲动地抢走他棋子的行为，就像一个蛮不讲理的、感情失意的失败中年男人，而那个狼狈的形象竟然在脑中维持了近十年时间。直到查尔斯中途几次意外的探监让艾瑞克对他的印象有所改观。

他在和查尔斯聊起这些的时候手中搓捻着那枚棋，在他们长久不断的对峙当中和棋的概率仅有百分之一，两个孤独的棋子静静对立，斟酌后最终吃完最后的士兵，他们曾对着和棋的局面沉默良久，心想这大概是所有胜负中最令人不快的一种。

但这百分之一的不幸确切发生时却也意外地足够适应。艾瑞克在周日下午准点地戴上平顶帽推开门，揣着泽维尔赠送的毫无品味（兰谢尔认定）的保温杯。他缓缓踱步到公园，坐在椅子一端，静静等待另一边被熟悉的身影占据。艾瑞克·兰谢尔也到了拥有无限耐心的年龄，因此他十分擅长等待。不论是未见的前途、不堪的过去亦或是无从下手的当下都可以被时间轻易磨灭，度过的回首是如此轻而易举。

他低着头，看着棋盘，恍惚中困乏地闭上眼。

 

再次睁开的时候眼前依旧空无一人，但艾瑞克·兰谢尔的意识中听到查尔斯·泽维尔抱怨的声音。

“你睡得太久了，”查尔斯说，“而且睡得很沉，不论怎样都难以把你叫醒。”

“你也睡得太久了，查尔斯。”兰谢尔摇摇头，试图撇开让自己意识迟缓的困倦，“这里的老家伙们没有一个胆敢坐上来挑战我。”

“那是因为你把他们的国王棋没收了，艾瑞克，”查尔斯嘲笑道，“谁能下一场没有国王的棋局？你太刻薄了。”

兰谢尔无所顾忌地哼声，将自己手中的黑色棋子放在桌檐。他在过去二十年学会的便是等待，而查尔斯·泽维尔一定不比他擅长。他可以等待许久，沉思时无人打扰，最后，他看着空荡的面前想，这真是赔本的买卖。如果他早在五十年前就对查尔斯说：我们应该远离一些。又或者说：我们应该更靠近些，比如谈情说爱。那么最不甘也非和局，但它就此发生了，所以一切又理所应当，最后至此，又幸运的是，正因有人先行一步，现在我们属于彼此了。

 

 

==FIN==

*国王可以攻击并吃掉除了对方王和后的任何棋子。国王不可能吃掉对方的王或是后，因为如果本方的国王靠近对方的王或后，对方就可以将死本方国王获胜。


	4. Chapter 4

远辞信

Magneto & ProfessorX

 

 

“我总是很高兴能对人说上一句‘你来得正好’！好运就是有这样给人带来一整天完美心情的魔力，”老人招招手，“看这个。荣誉教授的邀请信，来自二流大学。既然他们知道我会拒绝为什么会执迷不悟地寄信？下一封是琴·格瑞，我喜欢她，看来年终假要结束了，罗根和斯考特的机车被她坐在身下。顺便，他们争出那辆车归谁了吗？”

有鉴于汉克对教授的熟识，他并没理会这些属于老人自然流露的自言自语。总统先生艰难地用他的后脚爪踢合上门，端着茶水稳健地走进来，“连三个信箱都不够你使用了，您该是时候去从政，查尔斯。”

“这也没比荣誉教授听起来让人期待。”查尔斯分拣出那些学生们问候的来信放到桌上，剩下的散漫堆在地毯里，从腿上拿起下一小叠，“特别信箱里有什么要事？”

“我帮你带了进来，大概是三分钟前投递的。幸好它没有被就此淹没。”

“它会很难被忽视的，很少有人如此大费干戈地写信，”查尔斯抱怨着嘴角却扬了起来，这不同寻常，按理说特别信箱里都是来自美国政府繁琐的调查申请或是变种人协会的各项事务，总让查尔斯疲于应备，最为严肃的便是用金属板刻印送来的沉淀信物，查尔斯不明白为什么万磁王一定要用这种方式写信，好像用普通的信纸和笔便配不上他名为万磁王的尊称。

“他要建国了。”查尔斯·泽维尔拿过那张在灯光下反射刺眼的金属板，并不着急查看文字，“我昨天看了电视新闻，这是真的？”

“我还以为由美国总统向你汇报才抵得上这条消息的正式。”汉克·麦寇站直身体，清了清嗓子，“我们希望你能协助处理此次重大危机，教授。”

他便不可置否地将视线转回这封沉甸的信上。这就是政客们，有些讨人厌，避之不及，在新闻中显得无比丑恶，然后下班时间一到便偶尔想起电话铃声，另一头询问你是否愿意共进晚餐。

 

艾瑞克·兰谢尔包含了几乎所有他嫌弃过的特质，当然，反派英雄通常会有的残暴行径人们已经耳熟能详，还有一些别的小心思，那同样让身为荣誉学院派的查尔斯无法忍受。终其来说他仍旧是个学者，不过参与政治的热情与使命感使他充满激情，每个身挂教授身份的公民都会有一点的那种，这就不可避免地让他即使远离社交网络（对人类来说很有用，但心灵感应者们就觉得多余了）也一定会收看电视，所有频道轮流播放戴着头盔的领袖的极端演讲，查尔斯拿起咖啡杯。

他听到楼下有门铃响，如果有学生在楼下执勤会去接应的，他的屋子就同那些历史上善良的学术校长一样永远对同事和年轻人开放，再说如果是恐怖分子到访他们总会想办法跳过开门这一步，老想着破窗而入或者用爆炸引起注意——总之不太彬彬有礼。而他紧接着听到些许争吵声，这尚不在自己处理的范围内，电视里播放着兰谢尔新的变种人革命宣言，似乎要用血肉代价攻占岛屿，查尔斯对那个梦幻般的岛名不作评价，这种独特的取名风格不时让万磁王的领导力受到质疑，反正外界的质疑已经足够了。

“我们的国家不会离美国政府太远，相信我们，吉诺莎帝国将是我们同胞的庇护伞。”电视播放道，“我们欢迎同胞的到来……”

“你已经要迫不及待报名了？”背后猛地传来冷漠的质问。

“噢，艾瑞克，”他放下见底的咖啡杯，心想万磁王能够在短短时间内绕过一楼学生们的封锁快速站在房间里的行为是否显得太轻车熟驾，“不，你们的护照，嗯……是有效证件吗？我认为还是得避免未来或许会加入的孩子们拥有基本的公民权利，你知道，”查尔斯旋转过轮椅，看起来便精力十足的政治家此时用那冷峻的面孔轻蔑地盯着屏幕，“总不能让他们生活在比人类社会还要糟糕的境遇里，对吗？”

“我们没有活在二十世纪那种通讯隔绝的革命里，收起你那老旧的顾虑。”艾瑞克抬起双手放在头盔两边，短暂犹豫了两秒，而后坦荡摘了下来，“只要强攻下来美国政府便软弱得试图和解了，严格来说，那座岛是私有财产。”

“我很欣慰你终于交到了拥有掌控土地真正权力的朋友……”查尔斯的闲谈截然而止，他顾虑地皱起了眉头，朝兰谢尔凑近关注起他坚毅的皱纹下抗拒理解的面孔，“你做了什么？”

万磁王一如既往冷哼一声，拉过沙发椅向后陷了进去，“总之，土地解决了。”

“这样看，我收到的一位悲惨的‘吉诺莎主人’的一封信并非他本人了。”

“哪一封？”

“当然是威胁我去做教育部长的那一封，艾瑞克，那些官方语言枯燥乏味到令人发指，甚至让我怀疑你是真的想要通过联合国取得合法席位。”查尔斯气愤地握紧了拳头。那块沉甸的铁板被他收在了书桌地下，甚至不知如何回复，而在他还未想通前始作俑者就已经明目张胆地陷在自己的沙发里，给咖啡杯里加了热饮，将双腿阔摆在新换的地毯上。

“我考虑过，当然，逼迫那些高枕无忧的人类投票表决也并非难事，”万磁王头歪向一边，让依旧全副武装、戴着手套的右手抵着太阳穴，“但要名正言顺改变人类想法还需要你的……合作。”

就好像这有多么羞于承认，几十年来为了对抗你那不切实际的计划，X战警们几乎永远没有一个幸福的假期。

“我们有调休，”兰谢尔不悦地反驳脑中的声音，“光明节的时候。你就是对当年的圣诞奇袭怀恨在心。如果你就老老实实过圣诞时代广场的炸弹早就引爆了。”

这竟然冠冕堂皇地成了一场平等的抱怨，购置在他人性命之上？查尔斯·泽维尔头疼地也扶住了太阳穴，他眼前是一位勇于自己承认为杀人犯的血腥政治家，电视里还在滚动播放“全世界政府的重大危机”，报警控告私闯民宅也拯救不了他的危机，艾瑞克还烦躁地挥手截断了电流。

“那个采访是前天的，”许久后万磁王不甘地解释道，“他们花了三天才把半小时的演讲删成五分钟，那些我为同胞呐喊的真正意图都被他们删得一干二净。”

“而你现在才飞到这里，比邮局传送还慢，”查尔斯威严地抱住手肘，不经意将下颚抬高了些，“除非你我还有别的选择， 事先声明，汉克已经代表美国政府来过一次。”

“我知道，那是你自己的立场，”兰谢尔不耐烦地揪紧了白发，“你老了查尔斯，事情不慢一点传达你根本听不清。”

那感谢你的体谅。查尔斯在意识中叮了对方一下，艾瑞克猛地甩了甩脑袋。

还有什么别的大事？

“那本诗集，”艾瑞克说，那本查尔斯作为礼物送给七十岁的艾瑞克·兰谢尔的浪漫派，“现在连灵蝶都会用法语念了。”

他从口袋中干瘪瘪地抽了出来，“所以我也学会写作，我早告诉过你查尔斯，这毫无难度。这篇会被编进吉诺莎的教材里。”

怎么署名会是个大问题。泽维尔猜艾瑞克会用E.L那种匿名方式，如果是他自己写的诗，这个男人会小心翼翼地处理好的。

“如果我收了这首诗……这不一定代表我会回赠，生物学教授可写不来浪漫派的诗，”查尔斯头疼地拿着折皱的信封，“有什么别的请求你可以尽管提及，如果它们适当的话，”尽管故意显得刻薄，教授最终还是将它收进衣袋中郑重地放好，脸上露出难以掩盖的愉悦，“我会感谢你的礼物，老朋友。”

“晚餐。”

“晚餐？”查尔斯愣了愣。

“当然，那不是约会，没有什么背后的交易，但是从明天开始我就要成为总统、吉诺莎的国王……你过去的学生建议我在这值得纪念的一晚邀请你。”兰谢尔试图委婉地在披风上擦了擦手，他只手拿起那沉重的头盔，背对着走回门框外。

若论社会在一夜之间会有怎样的骤变，在变种人的革命未被掀起前查尔斯并不相信。他看着兰谢尔的背影仿佛决心成为真正单独的一人，比他们曾经领略的孤独更甚一些。查尔斯沉默着耸了耸肩。

“如果你想的话，那么，我也郑重地邀请汉克。”

“那只野兽？美国总统？不，查尔斯，你在想什么——”

“我可是校长艾瑞克，”查尔斯信誓旦旦地回答，“博士生才有资格推我的轮椅。”

他好笑地看着无端愤怒着谩骂“背叛变种人兄弟们的美国总统”，还扬言“既然如此那就让魔形女也到场。”

泽维尔冷淡地上前在兰谢尔的手臂上用力一掐：“你总觉得我在使你难堪，那就这么做吧，艾瑞克，”他看着门外警惕地瞪着万磁王的X战警学员们，“年轻的时候我们可以共进晚餐，而现在这变得复杂了，如果能够重回那个时候——”

或许在很久之后，也可能仅在不久之前。他难免会在晚餐桌上看着艾瑞克·兰谢尔的眼睛，仿佛他又将远离，浪漫的顷刻永远只有间隙间。

 

 

==FIN==

 


	5. Chapter 5

**傲慢与偏见**

Erik×Charles

From: EC给您拜个早年

**嗒哒。**

 

 “查尔斯，查尔斯。”

查尔斯猛地回过神，艾瑞克正坐在对面看着他：“该你了——查尔斯，你还好吧？”他感到对方的鞋尖在桌底下轻轻磕了磕他的小腿，“嘿，教授。”

“哦，哦…艾瑞克，”查尔斯迷茫的表情还没褪干净，甚至感觉四肢有点发麻。他抹了把脸，顺势把脸埋进了两掌之间，传出来的声音变得模模糊糊：“几点了，我睡了多久？”问题过了许久也没得到回应，查尔斯从指缝间抬头看向对方，艾瑞克终于表情奇怪地开了口：“你的能力终于开始有副作用了？”他伸出食指在自己太阳穴附近画了个圈：“比如会让人时间感错乱……或者其他什么奇怪的——你知道的，就跟你现在一样。”

查尔斯盯着艾瑞克的眼睛哈哈大笑起来，笑声彻底把残留在他脸上的阴郁滞凝抖了个干净，他迅速坐直，将玩笑话抛回对方怀里：“去你妈的，艾瑞克，那你能力中的副作用就是让你越来越像个美国佬。”

“从柏林来的男人这个噱头并不如你想象的那么受姑娘喜欢。”艾瑞克把手边的咖啡推给查尔斯：“肖还没死，再精神点吧查尔斯。”

“艾瑞克……”

“我知道你要说什么——我们这个月已经吵过八回了。查尔斯，告诉我，你在怕什么？”

“我没在怕，是你在怕，艾瑞克。”查尔斯的语气明显生硬起来，他微微颔首，好看的蓝眼睛向上盯着艾瑞克，这是他与人论事时的惯用表情，就像所有生活优渥，又在其领域小有所成的年轻人一样，查尔斯总是这么自信且胜券在握：“你比你想得胆小，我的朋友，你抓着你的能力就像救命稻草，而你不准备用这根稻草救起你自己，而是想用它点燃一簇火苗，把大家都烧得精光！”

艾瑞克没有说话，他静静地回望查尔斯审视的目光，这反应让查尔斯的心情平复了些许，他放软了语气：“仇恨让你变得强大，但也让你变得懦弱不堪，艾瑞克，没人会伤害我们，我们身负能力，足以保护自己，同时应该保护他人。”

“‘能力越大责任越大’，是吧？我猜你在大学里十分热衷演讲并精于此道，可是——查尔斯，这对有些人管用，但绝对不包括从奥斯维辛集中营里出来的变种人艾瑞克兰谢尔。”艾瑞克伸手重重地点了点桌面：“你无法代表普通人，也无法代表变种人。”

“艾瑞克，我能感受到你的想法，我能理解你的痛苦，但不必如此。”

“你不能！”艾瑞克骤然提高了音量，又马上压低，这让他的声音听起来有些颤抖：“你一直试图让你身边的变种人融入人群，查尔斯，你总是搬出自己的经历来说服所有人，但你的能力决定只要你不说，没有人他妈的会知道你是个变种人，你可以继续在普通人群里享受社交乐趣，同时拥有作为变种人的独特感——你甚至可以控制别人，就像你一直在对我们做的那样。”

查尔斯把手按在眉骨上，反击似的答：“我当然能——我能看到你在想什么，你因为什么才产生的如此想法，我能一滴不漏地全都感受到！我凭什么不能？”

“从我脑子里滚出去！操你的查尔斯！”艾瑞克被彻底激怒了，他抬手把棋盘上的黑色棋子全都托在了空中，对准了查尔斯：“他、妈、的、滚、出、去！”

“艾瑞克？”

艾瑞克没做声，他的手指颤动了几下，最终将整个手掌往前一压，整盘的棋子哗啦啦地全都砸到了查尔斯面前的桌子上，其中一颗啷当一圈撞倒了白色的国王棋。艾瑞克霍然站起身，拉开店门口的大门时停下了脚步：

“你还不能，还不够……还没资格。查尔斯。”

“艾瑞克！”查尔斯起身迈开腿追了上去，在心底升起一丝疑惑的同时，被什么绊了一下似的，重重地摔在了地上。

**嗒哒。**

 

这是汉克第十次把跌到地上的查尔斯泽维尔扶到轮椅上。

“教授……”

查尔斯烦躁地打开汉克搀扶的手，开始第十一次试图站起来走路。

“教授，你知道不可能了。”汉克好脾气地又扶上来，他试图谨慎地组织自己的语言，他不擅长与人交流，遑论安慰，最后只好干巴巴地表示忠诚：“我可以做个更舒适的轮椅。”

很明显地感受到手中的肌肉一僵，汉克就知道自己又说错话了。他踌躇着该如何解释，嘴巴开开合合也没有个结果，查尔斯的反应来的比他顺畅地多，他用力地甩开汉克的手：“谢谢你的好意，汉克，我他妈感觉好多了。”

然后意料之中的，他在固执独行的路上，第二步就摔倒了，第十一次。

查尔斯索性翻身躺倒在草地上，左手用力地抓了一把，草根断裂后的气味和着泥土味爬满了他的鼻腔：“汉克，你还能做出那种血清吗？”

“什么？哪种血清？查尔斯，你对我的成果感兴趣吗？”

“抑制变种基因的——最好还能让我站起来。汉克，比起轮椅，我更想做个普通人——完整的。”查尔斯转过头来看着有点不知所措的汉克，他没有成为野兽的时候，总是这样被社交障碍困扰：“没有教授了，我只是查尔斯泽维尔。”

“教授…——查尔斯，你明白，还有很多人需要你去引导，变种人他们的痛苦……”

“那他妈的关我什么事！我没办法感知！我感受不了！我受够了，每天脑子里都是这样那样的声音！”查尔斯狠狠锤了一下地面：“艾瑞克是对的，我根本不能。”

汉克蹲下来，试图拉起查尔斯：“他不是对的——起码不是全对的，你心里应该明白，瑞雯也明白。”汉克的话头顿了下来，也不知道该如何接着解释，只能不甚自信地重复了一遍：“他不是对的。”

查尔斯突然大笑起来，手在空气中虚划了一下：“我教过牛津大学的学生，学术界也有些名声，祖上留下的财产我自己都不大清楚有多少，我作为普通人也比这世上大部分人活得好，汉克，我能看到痛苦的发生，但是我能共情的部分有限——我试过，我试过理解瑞雯，理解艾瑞克，但他们都走了。”查尔斯痛苦地捂住脸：“我还因此无法再站起来，这还不够吗？我已经不是过去的我了，我失去的太多了。”

汉克没接话，事实上他无法接话，查尔斯总能很轻易地让人哑口无言——起码是让他哑口无言。汉克默不作声地把查尔斯拽回轮椅上，仔细地拍去他身上的草屑和土粒。

可能是十一次的失败让查尔斯失去了再折腾的力气，他瘫在椅子上一动不动，任由汉克把他推回室内，查尔斯推着轮椅毁了自己卧室，爬上床费了他不少力气——他太累了，需要睡一觉。套间外的电视没关，声音透过没掩好的门传出来：

“肯尼迪遇刺案审理结束，万磁王被关入五角大楼……”

查尔斯突然捞起掉在地上的酒杯往房门砸去。

“操你的，老朋友。”闭上眼后，查尔斯漠然想道。

**嗒哒。嗒哒。**

 

中老年人特有的早起体质让查尔斯不用闹钟也可以在清晨六点半准时醒来，他虽然年事已高，但好在常年的阅读习惯和宽松的心境让他的精神气看起来还算十分不错。

查尔斯选了一条斜纹的领带作为今天和蓝色西装的搭配，他甚至选了一条黄色的小方巾，仔细回忆了一下叠法后，将其小心地叠好塞入了西装上衣的左边口袋里。轮椅也在昨晚好好擦了一遍，查尔斯控制轮椅往外走的时候想道，应该没有遗漏。于是他最后拉了拉袖口，打开了学校的大门。

“嗨，好久不见，我的老朋友。”

“好久不见，你今天看上去很不错。”艾瑞克站在车门边，手上披着一件呢制的风衣，看到查尔斯出来，摘下了自己的帽子。

“你也是，老朋友，看来今天会是愉快的一天。”查尔斯费力地撑在座位上，把自己搬进小轿车里，艾瑞克走到他身后，帮忙撑了一下：“看来不是所有事情都是轻松愉快的，不是吗？”

“噢，哈哈哈，来吧，艾瑞克，你和我都不年轻了，错过饭点的代价比你想象得要重。”

 

位于布鲁克林的一家西餐厅最近声名在外，艾瑞克选择的就餐地点就在这里。

“噢，这里，我听说过，史考特说不容易排到座，辛苦你了，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克拿着预约卡，前后摆弄了一下：“瑞雯提议的，看来是个好建议。”他把菜单递给查尔斯一份：“煎鹅肝要吗？”

“我的肾脏跟我一样老了，我不能再给它们增加负担了……但是，噢

噢，那么，我要一份。”查尔斯说完自己也笑了起来：“抱歉，很久没有这么愉快了。”

“我也是，查尔斯，我很高兴。”艾瑞克诚恳地说：“很高兴你在引导变种人这条路上没有失去自我，没有因为我年轻时候的鲁莽而放弃，你最近出版的那本作品，我正在读，很有趣。”

查尔斯平和地看着艾瑞克，这个相处了一辈子的老朋友：“我们都犯过错，老朋友。正如汉克所说，你有一部分是对的。我们互相引导，这很好，不管是用什么方式，我们始终都在互相影响。”

“当然，我并没有放弃说服你彻底放弃那群低等人类。”

“艾瑞克，我们始终只是比普罗大众多那么一点能力而已。”

“排挤优秀者是所有劣等人的本能，不止我见过，你比我了解。……噢，对了，这个给你。”艾瑞克拿起一个袋子递给了查尔斯。

“他们只是能力有限，无人点灯，看不清路的迷途者，我们有能力，应当帮助他们。”查尔斯将袋子打开，里面是一顶加绒的老人帽：“噢天，这是什么，艾瑞克？”

“就是帽子。”艾瑞克从查尔斯手中拿过帽子，戴在了查尔斯的头上：“很合适，查尔斯。如你所说，我们都不年轻了，纽约的风太大了，你又……”他有些俏皮地拨了拨自己泛白的头发：“没有头发，对吧，你需要一顶帽子，老绅士。”

“谢谢，艾瑞克，你说得对，这很要紧。”查尔斯快活地整了整帽子：“而且很合适。”

“这本该你的学生来做——你是下午几点去新泽西的火车？”

查尔斯看了看表：“两点，我们该走了。”

 

艾瑞克的车停的地方离车站还有些距离，他自然而然地做起平日里查尔斯学生的工作，推着轮椅陪查尔斯进站。

“下次这样的日子不会太近，对吧？”查尔斯没准备要艾瑞克回答，他拍了拍艾瑞克的手：“谢谢招待，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克戴上帽子，冲查尔斯点了点头：“下次再见。”

“下次再见。”

查尔斯往站内走去，又被艾瑞克叫住：

“查尔斯。”艾瑞克叫道：“你现在能够、足够，做你以前要做的人和事了。……一路顺风，我的朋友。”

查尔斯没有回头，径直上了火车。

 

纽约到新泽西的路程大概三个多小时，查尔斯看完了手上的半本书，就刚好听见列车员在包间外的报站声。他把刚得到不久的帽子又重新仔细戴回头顶，然后随着人流下了车。

**嗒哒。嗒哒。嗒哒。**

 

火车站不知为何没什么人，查尔斯滑着轮椅一路出了车站。但外面不是新泽西，也没有熙熙攘攘的人群。

白茫茫一片的天地，和一片大海，还有一个人背对他站着。

是艾瑞克。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯控制着轮椅停在了艾瑞克身边：“这海真不错。”

“我以为你会问我这是哪。”艾瑞克惊奇地转向查尔斯：“或者我为什么会在这里，或者你直接用读心解决了问题？”

查尔斯笑着摇了摇头：“我不用问，也不用读心。”

艾瑞克也笑起来：“想起来了吗？”

“想起来了。”

“全部？”

“全部。”

查尔斯把轮椅转向艾瑞克：“回忆起那段过去真的很让人痛苦，我杀了七个我爱的人——包括你。但谢谢你带我重走了一遍我的人生……我们的人生。”

“不是我，查尔斯，我已经死去了。”艾瑞克一如既往地在手臂上披着一件外套，他把这件外套搭在了查尔斯的腿上：“我会在这里是因为你想我在这里，你会看到那些是因为你想看到，你会记起也是因为你想要记起——噢，帽子真不错。”

“我们躲过了曾经所有的不幸，但总还是会有新的，也许你是对的。”

“我不是全对的，查尔斯，你和我都有各自的懦弱。”艾瑞克说道：“你对变种人做的事情比你想象得要多，要重要，你比你以为得更优秀。你说的，我们都犯过错。”

“有意思的是‘长记性’永远不会成为人类本能，对吧？”

“但你总是能找到更好的路，不是吗？”艾瑞克望了望远处，转头对查尔斯笑道：“船快到了，你该走了。”

“噢，我还以为下一个这么愉快的日子不会这么快到来。”查尔斯欢快地说道：“镇静剂的味道令人生厌。”

“船上见，我的朋友。”

 

**嗒哒。嗒哒。嗒哒嗒哒。**

 

查尔斯再睁眼的时候眼前是罗根的脸，他也老得不成样了，身上的伤口像普通人一样滴着血。

然后他骤然想起了自己胸口上被X-24戳出来的三个洞，他毫无自愈能力，常年累月的药品和镇静剂让他连普通人的自愈能力都比不上。查尔斯枯槁的身子轻飘飘地随着他越来越轻的呼吸颤动着，他年轻时经历痛苦时选择了威士忌和雪茄，现在他手边既没有威士忌也没有雪茄，只有一只暮年老狼。

查尔斯眼前出现了那片好看的海，他用尽力气抓紧了罗根残破的背心，像是老水手抓住了船锚：“船……我们的……船。”

“逐日号……”

 

汽笛轰然长鸣。

 

End

 

FT：啥都来一点，好几部原作大乱炖

    写的是死前走马灯，嗒哒嗒哒的声音是狼狼抱着老父亲跑路的脚步声（…）

    稍微有点私设

    以及一点缺德（☆）

   


	6. Chapter 6

Dust to Dust

平行时空AU

* 会有狼串场

From: 锦户普

 

 

“其实我并不怎么喜欢来这个地方。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔站在沙滩上，有些生硬地说出了今天以来的第一句话。

 

常年无人问津的海滩迎来了两个不速之客，地处偏僻导致它已沉寂许久，也许以后也不会有谁愿意向这边多枴两步，海风与水波将这片仿佛独立于世的小空间梳理的无比服帖，仿佛就是为了这次难得的到访所做的准备。

“不过我今天早上起床的时候突然觉得，也许跟你一起到这儿是个不错的决定。”

第二句话说的比第一句要顺畅得多，开了闸自然就会放松，一瞬间万磁王又找回了今天以前的那个处变不惊的自己，稳了稳稍有波澜的内心，缓缓迈步向前。

松软的白沙在皮靴的厚胶底下挤压出底面繁复的花纹，他一边走一边打量着面前的沙滩和海域，思绪却未曾在这片景色上停留分毫。轮椅碾动砂砾的细微响动从旁边传入耳朵，艾瑞克停下脚步，转头看向身侧的轮椅，和坐在轮椅上的查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔。

“毫无特色却又不平常的地方，是不是，”他背起手看着拍击在沙滩上的海浪边缘翻腾起的白沫，从鼻子里哼了一声，言语间倒是没什么轻蔑的语气，“但是意义重大，对你，对我，对我们，我都记得。”

原本并没打算说这些，翻旧账——而且是过错方完全在他这边的旧账——不是什么明智的事，然而人总会触景生情，所以他也只把这当成故地重游的情怀发散，顺着自己的想法继续往下唠叨。

“在你年轻的时候——我是说你还有头发的时候，”他说，“以前你还对自己的发型颇为自豪，不过后来能在这方面赢过你好几十年，多少也是件值得高兴的事。”

坐在轮椅上的查尔斯微笑着看向面前的大海，始终没有出声。

好吧，这确实不是什么有营养的话题，万磁王想着，也跟着安静下来，沉默地接受着海风的吹拂。

这一站就站到了日落黄昏。

 

万磁王和X教授水火不容几乎是世界共识，但只有少数人才清楚过去的真相究竟是什么情况。时间的力量在他们身上的作用似乎特别明显，但无论是由意气风发棱角分明的青年变成沉稳内敛的老年绅士，还是由愤世嫉俗的仇恨聚合体变成脾气怪异更加难搞的倔老头，即使是再针锋相对千钧一发的危急时刻，也还是没有对两个人之间的关系产生什么极其恶劣的负面影响。

这是多年相处下来自然而然出现的默契，他们了解对方的部分远远胜过手足至亲，甚至超过对自身的了解，而这点曾经也同样令他莫名满足，甚至想把全世界的桥都拆下来连成一条，搭成连接南北两极的灰色通道。

也正是因为这份情绪，才使得在经过一段时间后的今天令他头脑发热，什么都没想地跑到了这么个地方。

但是——

“你好像有些悲伤，我的老朋友。”

那声音似乎没有通过耳道，更像是直接在心里响起。万磁王瞥向旁边，长时间姿势不变的站立使得他感觉自己的腰椎颈椎和其他几个零件都在吱吱嘎嘎的抗议，而旁边仍旧保持着和之前一样姿势的X教授仍旧是那副安详的表情，跟记忆中无数次见过的那样。

“不要随便揣测别人的内心，查尔斯，”他稍稍换了换身体重心，把体重都压到另一条腿上，站的更直了些，“这比直接读取精神更不礼貌。”

查尔斯·泽维尔似乎笑了笑。

“很遗憾你拒绝了学校的邀请，汉克应该说的很诚恳了。”

万磁王哼了一声。

“带孩子的事情麦考伊很适合，让他带着他的星星和勋章好好干，我可没时间去给那些还不会走的幼崽们换尿布。”

“可是他们需要你。”

“他们需要的是 **你** ，”万磁王加重了语气，“你才是他们永远需要的X教授。”

“艾瑞克，这世上并没有永恒，所有东西都会迎来结局，什么都会结束的。”

“……”

“而你，你对他们而言同等重要。”

“……”

“艾瑞克？”

“以后再说，”他看着大海，不知道在说给谁听，自言自语般地又重复了一遍，“以后再说。”

 

“来下盘棋吧，查尔斯。”

 

*

 

罗根深一脚浅一脚地走在沙滩上，雪茄的烟气像影子一样从他的嘴角冒出来又飞快地被风吹成碎片，他抬手取下快要燃尽的烟卷丢的老远，然后皱着眉看向沙滩一侧，接着大步流星地向着目的地走去，留下一个个比之前还要深上些许的脚印。

悬挂在夜幕中的万千繁星寂静地注视着他的身影，即使他从未来过这个地方，但在前方和沙滩格格不入的金属建筑就像一盏灯塔一样，鲜明地向他展示着终点的位置。

 

“艾瑞克？”

他谨慎地推开那栋建筑唯一的门，看着里面的老变种人，眉头拧的更紧。

“三十公里之外就闻到了你的臭味，可能这说出来显得有点夸张，”坐在桌边的万磁王声音平淡，头也不抬，只是面容沉静地看着桌上的棋盘，仿佛那上面写着整个世界的至理箴言，“不过你居然敢主动找过来，真是令人意外。”

“这要问你都干了些什么。”大老远跑过来的金刚狼本来还冒着火，决定拼着两败俱伤也要给这个讨人厌的老家伙一个终身难忘的教训，但此刻他却一点脾气都提不起来，在门口犹豫片刻，慢慢地向里面又走了两步。

“我才从……从外面回学校没多久就遇到野兽，他说你上午特地跑过去把教授的轮椅弄走了，还砸碎他们两块玻璃，差点伤到几个过路的学生。”

“听上去很糟糕，所以你要为家里的小可怜们讨个公道？”

“并不，野兽让我带话说叫你回去管理学校，还让琴用精神力找了你的位置，我才会在这儿跟你说废话。”

“你好像没说过废话之外的言论，而且我已经拒绝了，怎么还来。”

“因为这是查尔斯所希望的事。”

万磁王终于把注意力从棋盘上移开，抬头看了他一眼。

“那就让他自己来跟我说，”老变种人语气不变，甚至浮现出一个微笑，眼中却隐隐有光点闪动，“他亲口说，我就会考虑。”

 

罗根条件反射地想从口袋里摸出雪茄叼上，只是手刚摸到口袋里坚硬的扁盒就又收了回来，略显烦躁地低下头，不由自主地抿紧了嘴。

在听到野兽的话时他就有了模模糊糊的想法，而这个念头在看见这栋完全由金属构成的建筑的时候几乎就得到了确认。

虽然体积和占地空间无法相比，但这鬼东西毫无疑问就是学校等比缩小后的外观模样。

万磁王的能力毋庸置疑，罗根看着桌上摆着的两个金属茶杯和完全由金属捏成的棋盘棋子一时说不出话，而其他棋子尽皆飞散停滞在金属桌旁的空气里，只剩下两枚王棋面对面立在棋盘之上，中间隔着一黑一白两块区域，仿佛相隔阴阳。

 

金刚狼终于叹了口气。

“艾瑞克，你在想什么？”

垂暮之年的万磁王看着线条冷硬表情复杂地站在那边的男子，视线在对方看到桌上的棋盘后移向对面空空如也的轮椅，好像大梦初醒一样眨了眨眼睛。

“什么都没想。”他说。

 

“——就是突然想叙叙旧。”

【END】


End file.
